


Huwag Kang Matakot

by yeollie_bb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Athlete Byun Baekhyun, Car Accidents, College, College Football, Disability, Drama, Ewan ko na, Fluff, Goody Park Chanyeol, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nurse Park Chanyeol, Pilit na drama, Semi-Bad Boy Baekhyun, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeollie_bb/pseuds/yeollie_bb
Summary: Pilit kinakalimutan ni Chanyeol ang bakas ng kahapong iniwan ni Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Huwag Kang Matakot

**Author's Note:**

> Una sa lahat, humihingi ako ng pasensya sa prompter. Feeling ko sinira ko yung prompt mo at ang layo na ng narating nitong kwento. For that, I'm so sorry, sana ma-appreciate mo pa rin (︶︹︺)
> 
> Sa mga mods, sobrang salamat po T__T Hirap na hirap akong i-format to, salamat sa guidance at pasensya. At siyempre salamat dahil sa fest na ito.
> 
> Ito yung unang full-length Filipino fic na naisulat ko kaya sobrang special nito sakin. Hanggang ngayon di ako makapaniwalang natapos ko 'to. This work was not beta'ed so sa magbabasa, pasensya na. Buzzer-beater 'to. Literal na hinahabol ko yung deadline pagpasa. (Timecheck: 11:01PM na po ng august 8, yes naman.)
> 
> I swear, ang hirap mag-Filipino kaya sorry na agad sa maling paggamit ng ibang words dito. (Kaya huwag nating i-take for granted kids, buwan ng wika pa naman. Okay nag-english na naman ako.)
> 
> Itutuloy ko yung rant ko sa dulo. See you there (kung itutuloy mo?). Okay bye, salamat, enjoy (✖﹏✖) 
> 
> P.S. Paulit-ulit kong pinakinggan yung Huwag kang Matakot ng Eheads habang sinusulat 'to kasi sobrang namove ako sa AHEB T_T

"Chanyeol, anong oras na?"

Humikab muna si Chanyeol habang ginugulo ang dati ng magulong buhok bago tumingin sa wall clock na nasa likod lang ng nagtatanong na si Jongdae.

"Ala-siyete. Jongdae naman, lilingon lang eh," nangalumbaba pa siya sa counter ng nurse station kung saan sila naka-duty ngayon, pumipikit ang mata sa sobrang antok. Well, off-duty na pala, since kanina pang ala-sais yung dapat labas niya, medyo napatagal lang yung round niya ngayon sa pedia ward.

Isang pitik naman sa noo ang isinagot ni Jongdae sa kanya. "Gago, ang sabihin mo, oras na para tumakbo, diba may appointment kayo ni Dr. Lee nang alas-otso?"

Mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro na napamulat ng mga mata si Chanyeol sa narinig.

"Fuck," walang lingon-lingon ay nagtatakbo siya papunta sa kanilang quarter, habang sinusundan ng halakhak ni Jongdae.

_Oo nga pala. Shit._

Si Dr. Lee ay isa sa mga resident pediatrician ng ospital na pinagtatrabahuhan ngayon ni Chanyeol bilang nurse. Isa sa mga favorite ng mga bata dahil sobrang bait at sweet, pero kinatatakutan naman ng mga nurse at ibang staff dahil sa sobrang strict at sungit sa kanila.

Last week ay nilapitan siya nito at tinanong kung kaya niya bang mag-handle ng extra job. Chanyeol's not permanent sa St. Jude Medical Center. He's contractual dahil ang hirap ma-regular kahit pa sabihin kulang kulang na talaga ang mga nurses dito sa Pilipinas. Kaya tulad ng karamihan, isa rin si Chanyeol sa mga nag-e-aim na magtrabaho na lang sa ibang bansa. Nagti-tiyaga na lang sya sa kakarampot na sweldo niya for a twelve- hour duty (minsan lumalagpas pa) everyday just to gain experience na magagamit niya sa pag-apply for a position abroad. Besides, he really enjoys it. Lalo na kung sa pedia ward siya na-a-assign. He loves kids.

At since nagrereview rin sya for IELTS (na kailangan para makapagtrabaho sa London), kailangan niya ng extra income. Suma-sideline nga siya ng kung anu-ano (read: thesis proofreading, tutoring) para lang masuportahan ang sarili. Wala rin kasing maibibigay na financial support ang magulang na nasa probinsya.

Yung ino-offer ni Dr. Lee sa kanya ay maging personal nurse ng anak ng close family friend nito sa loob ng isang buwan. He contemplated a lot kasi baka hindi na kayanin ng schedule niya. Yung duty niya sa ospital ay five times a week. After ng duty ay either nag-rereview siya or rumaraket. But Dr. Lee assured him na aasikasuhin nito ang schedule niya sa ospital para mabawasan ang load pero at the same time ay hindi siya matatanggal. 

They settled at him working on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays (8pm to 6am) at the hospital. Then araw-araw naman ang duty niya sa as a personal nurse/caregiver from 8am to 5pm (except for Sundays na gagamitin niya sa pagrereview). At since malaki naman ang ini-offer na bayad ay pumayag na siya. Nakakayanan niya namang magbantay sa napakaraming bata sa ward, pano pa kaya yung isa lang? Mukhang naka-jackpot na siya dito.

Dali-dali siyang naghilamos at nag-toothbrush para man lang magmukhang presentable after ng ilang oras niyang shift. "Bobo kasi Chanyeol, bakit nakalimutan?" Inis na bulong niya sa sarili habang nagpupunas ng mukha gamit ang face towel. Nagpalit lang siya ng pang-itaas na shirt habang suot pa rin ang scrub suit na pang-ibaba.

Ngayon kasi siya ipapakilala ni Dr. Lee sa pamilyang pagtatrabahuhan, magsisimula na siya bukas. Goodluck na lang sa first impression sa kanya. Mukha siyang eyebags na tinubuan ng mukha. Yung buhok niya mukhang pugad ng ibon sa gulo, wala man lang siyang suklay na dala.

7:30 ng makarating siya sa opisina ni Dr. Lee. Isang nakataas na kilay ang isinalubong nito sa kanya.

"Buti naman at sumipot ka pa. I told you ayoko ng late, Park, sabi ko ala-siyete ng umaga tayo aalis ng ospital," pagsusungit ng doctor na nasa late 50s na ata, habang tinatanggal ang suot na salamin.

"Sorry Doc, napatagal po kasi yung -" pagdahilan niya kaagad pero agad na tumayo ang doctor.

"Don't bother Park, maswerte ka, malapit lang dito yung subdivision na pupuntahan natin," sabi nito habang nililigpit ang mga gamit at hinubad ang puting coat. "Tara na."

Napangiti na lang ng awkward si Chanyeol. Sigurado kung kasama niya ngayon si Jongdae eh naiihi na yun sa pagpigil ng tawa. Si Chanyeol, naiihi na sa kaba. Putsa, ni hindi niya nga alam kung bakit sa kanya in-offer to. Kung di lang talaga dahil sa pera, tatakbuhan niya ‘to si Doc.

Tahimik siyang sumunod sa doctor hanggang sa parking lot ng ospital. Nag-alangan pa si Chanyeol kung saan uupo ng papasukin siya ng matanda sa kotse. Pero narealize niya na mukhang hindi nito gugustuhin na umupo siya sa likod at pagmukhain itong driver. Nag sign of the cross muna siya at napapikit bago buksan ang pinto sa harap.

Hindi pa nakakalabas ng hospital grounds ay nagsalita na ang nakatatanda. "Huwag na huwag kang male-late sa trabaho Chanyeol, that's the number one rule. Got it?" Tanong nito nang hindi inaalis ang tingin sa daan.

"Ye-yes doc, di na po mauulit, di naman ako nale-late talaga sa trabaho, nagkataon lang-" pag di talaga napipigilan ay napapaword-vomit ‘to si Chanyeol kaya pinutol kaagad ng babae ang sasabihin niya.

"Jungho is a busy man. Don't make him wait."

"Jungho po?"

"Yes, he's Hyunnie's father, yung aalagaan mo."

"Ahh," napatango na lang si Chanyeol. "Hindi po talaga doc, promise." May pagtaas pa ng kanang kamay na nalalaman. Kahit na hindi sa kanya nakatingin ay napangiti niya ang masungit na doktora. Pero agad din nawala.

"Hyunee's a really sweet boy. Well..."

Napakunot ng noo si Chanyeol, mukhang nalungkot kasi ang kanina'y fierce na mga mata ng doktor.

Bumuntong-hininga ito ng malalim bago nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita. "Hyunee's a bright kid, before everything happened. Before the accident."

Napatango na lang si Chanyeol. Medyo na-brief na rin naman siya last week. Sabi ni Dr. Lee, he'll be taking care of her friend's son na na-aksidente almost four years ago. Hindi na ito nakakalakad. Wala itong nanay at busy naman sa trabaho ang ama, kaya ang kasambahay ang nag-aalaga dito. Yun nga lang, nastroke ang asawa ng yaya nito at kinailangang umuwi muna sa probinsya. Kaya ang ending ay nawalan ng mag-aalaga. Nag-try na rin naman daw maghanap ng personal nurse ang tatay ni Hyunee matagal na, pero walang nagtatagal. Si Chanyeol na nga daw ang pang-apat.

Mukhang sasakit ang ulo at katawan ni Chanyeol sa batang iyon.

"I just have one thing to ask of you Chanyeol," malumanay na sabi ng katabi.

Napatango naman si Chanyeol. "Ano po iyon doc?"

"Don't give up on Hyunee easily. He's very special to me. He's my inaanak. Baka masungitan ka nun or ano, pero he's a very nice kid. His heart is very pure."

Napakagat ng labi si Chanyeol. Kakayanin niya ba ‘tong pressure na to? Pano kung mag-quit siya, bye bye na rin ba siya sa St. Jude?

Pero no. Kaya niya to. Walang matigas na tinapay kay Chanyeol. All kids in the hospital loves him. Para san pa yung title niyang gentle giant diba?

"Don't worry doc, paborito ako ng mga bata, hindi ako mareresist ni Hyunee."

Napatingin si Doc sa kanya ng saglit at mabilis rin na ibinalik ang tingin sa daan. "Bata?" She chuckled earnestly na siya namang ikinagulat ni Chanyeol.

_"Rold totoo ba to? Napangiti ko si Doc Sungit?"_

"Bata... hmmm, let's see," bulong pa nito sa sarili habang naiiling. Kumunot na lang ang noo ni Chanyeol, wondering what in the world just happened.

*********************************************

"Kuya?" Nag-aalangan na katok ni Lucas sa pintuan ng kwarto ni Baekhyun. Naghintay siya ng mga sampung segundo bago kumatok ulit.

Pero wala pa rin.

Huminga muna ng malalim ang binata bago pinihit ang doorknob. Kinakabahan man ay napag-utusan lang siya.

Ala-siyete pa lang kasi ng umaga. Kadalasan ay alas-dies pa gumigising si Baekhyun, pero sinabihan siya ng Tito Jungho na gisingin na daw ang anak dahil may darating na mga bisita. 

Madilim man ang kwarto ay nakita niya pa rin ang himbing na himbing at nakatalukbong ng comforter na si Baekhyun. Unti unti siyang lumapit dito at nakiramdam.

Kuya-kuyahan naman niya itong si Baekhyun at kadalasan ay hindi naman siya iniimik pero nakakatakot rin talaga minsan pag badtrip. 

Lumunok muna siya bago nagsalita, "Kuya? Gising na daw?"

Wala.

"Kuya Baekhyun?"

Pinagpawisan na si Lucas ng malamig. Hindi niya alam kung matatakot kay Baekhyun o sa ama nito. Bakit ba lagi na lang siyang naiipit sa dalwang ‘to?

"Kuya?" Nanginginig na hinila nya ng konti ang comforter nito.

"Kuya--"

"Baekhyun gumising ka na, diba sinabi ko sayo na darating ang ninang mo?"

Napaigtad si Lucas sa biglaang pagpasok ng matandang Byun sa kwarto. Dire-diretso ito sa bintana at hinawi ang mga kurtina kaya parang nasilaw si Lucas sa liwanag na pumasok.

Napatalon ulit siyang marahan ng marinig ang garalgal na boses ng kanina'y natutulog pa na amo.

"Daaaad," maktol ng nagising na si Baekhyun habang nakatabing ang isang braso sa mga mata.

"Lucas, tulungan mo na si Baekhyun mag-ayos. Be at the dining room in 10 minutes, breakfast is ready." Hindi man lang pinansin ng tatay ni Baekhyun ang anak at lumabas na rin ng kwarto.

"Aaargh," hilamos ni Baekhyun sa mukha na busangot na busangot bago nagtalukbong muli ng comforter.

"Kuya..." naiiyak ng sambit ni Lucas, di alam ang gagawin. Lagot siya sa amo niya kapag hindi niya nadala ang Kuya Baekhyun sa harap ng lamesa bago dumating ang mga bisita.

Napa-eye-roll muna si Baekhyun sa ilalim ng kumot bago inilabas ulit ang mukha. Di naman niya matitiis si Lucas. Madadamay pa sa katamaran at katigasan ng ulo niya. "Fine."

Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Lucas sa narinig at dali-daling lumapit sa kama, inalalayang makabangon ang kuya. "I need to pee." Mahina at medyo nahihiyang sambit ng nakatatanda. 

Tangina. Eto talaga pinakaayaw ni Baekhyun sa lahat. Pati sa pag-cr, dapat alalayan siya.

Agad namang tumango si Lucas. Sinigurado niyang ayos na ang wheelchair sa tabi ng kama. Saka binalikan ang nag-aabang na nakasimangot na si Baekhyun. Binuhat niya ito ng bridal-style at dahan-dahang ini-upo sa wheelchair.

Sanay na naman siya. Sa tatlong taon niyang pagtatrabaho dito sa mga Byun ay naging bahagi na ito ng araw-araw ni Lucas. Dahil medyo matanda na at hindi naman kaya buhatin ni Manang Miyoung (na tiyahin niyang siyang nagdala rito sa kanya at siyang nag-alaga sa binata) si Baekhyun, siya na ang gumagawa nito. Bale siya yung naging alalay ni Manang sa pag-aalaga sa kuya.

Nang makaupo ng komportable si Baekhyun ay nagsimula na siyang magtulak papuntang banyo.

_Sana naman magtagal yung bagong nurse ni Kuya._

*********************************************

Nakangangang bumaba si Chanyeol ng sasakyan. Amazed na amazed siya sa bahay na tinigilan nila. Hindi man ito sobrang laki katulad ng mga katabing bahay ay ramdam niya pa rin ang pagka-angat sa buhay ng pamilyang nakatira dito. Simple, malaki, sophisticated. Tangina, ito na ata ang pinakamagandang bahay na mapapasok ni Chanyeol. 

_Gaano kaya kayaman yung magiging alaga ko?_

Nag-isip siya kaagad kung paano siya makakapag-commute araw araw papunta dito. Eh he thought out loud pala kaya sinabi ni doktora na he'll be given transpo allowance naman daw kaya he can take a taxi or book grab. Na-amaze siya lalo. Ang gara talaga.

"This is the Byuns’ residence."

Muntik ng mabilaukan si Chanyeol sa narinig, yun nga lang wala siyang kinakain.

_Byun? Byun's not a common surname._

Medyo nanlamig si Chanyeol sa naisip, pero imposible naman ata. 

_No. There's a lot of Byuns!_

"Hey are you okay? Namutla ka?" Pansin ng doktor sa tabi niya habang pinipindot ang doorbell.

Natauhan naman si Chanyeol. Pangalan lang yun Park, ano ba.

"Wala po doc, gutom lang," palusot niya.

"Well I guess you're just in time," singit ng boses ng lalaki na nagbukas sa kanila ng gate. "Breakfast is ready," nakangiting salubong nito sa kanila.

"Jungho!" Agad na niyakap ni doktora ang kaharap nila.

Napa-oh na lang si Chanyeol. _So eto yung magiging boss ko?_

"Minjung," ganti naman ng matandang Byun.

Pagka-kalas sa yakap ay agad siyang hinarap nito. "So you must be Chanyeol?" Nakangiti nitong tanong sa kanya.

Medyo natameme siya ng matignan ng mabuti ang mga mata nito. 

Biglang nag-flash sa isip niya ang nakangiting mukha ng taong pilit na kinakalimutan.

_No._

Agad siyang yumuko at nagsalita, "O-opo, Chanyeol Park po."

Normal lang kabahan diba?

He heard the man chuckled and then naramadaman niyang may tumapik sa balikat niya. "Let's go inside, gising na rin si Hyun."

Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ay sinuntok ang sikmura niya.

_Byun? Hyunnie? Hyun?_

_"Baekhyunnie, di ko na kayang kumain, busog na talaga ako."_

_"Chanyeol! Ang payat payat mo, kumain ka pa!"_

_"Ayoko na nga ihhh."_

_"Suuus ang cute cute talaga ng baby, pout pa eh."_

Napailing si Chanyeol sa naalala, sa mukha ng nakangiting lalake na kailan man ay hindi niya magawang makalimutan.

_No. No. No. It can't be._

Sa lalim ng iniisip ay hindi niya namalayang nakapasok na sila sa kabahayan, a.k.a. mansion ng mga Byun. Natauhan na lang siya ng may marinig na excited na boses na sumalubong sa kanila.

"Ninang!"

_Fuck._

Nahulog ang puso ni Chanyeol sa narinig.

_That voice. It's his._

Agad na inangat ni Chanyeol ang paningin at saktong tumingin rin sa kanya ang may-ari ng boses.

Tila nag slow-mo ang lahat at napatigil si Chanyeol sa paghakbang.

"Hyunee ko!"

He didn't even process na natabingan na ni Dr. Lee ang kanyang view ng excited itong sinalubong ang natulala at naka-upong lalake sa wheelchair.

Wheelchair.

Walang ma-process ang utak ni Chanyeol.

_What happened, Baekhyun?_

*********************************************  
_  
“Rooftop”_

_Napakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa nareceive na text mesaage._

_Napailing na lang siya bago ni-lock ang phone at nilagay ito sa bulsa, naglakad palabas ng cafeteria. Kaya naman pala wala na naman sa usual table nito si Baekhyun eh humihithit na naman sa rooftop._

_Dala ang supot na may lamang pagkain, dumiretso si Chanyeol sa PSD building kung saan naroon ang rooftop na tinutukoy ni Baekhyun. Napakamot na lang sa ulo si Chanyeol kasi hindi niya rin talaga alam bakit niya ba ginagawa to. May apat na palapag yung building at nasa 2nd floor palang siya ay hapong-hapo na siya._

_Bakit niya nga ba pupuntahan si Baekhyun? Ano bang pake niya kung di ito mag-lunch?_

_Hindi niya na lang rin sinagot ang sarili kasi baka lalo lang sumakit ulo niya. Di pa siya handa sa mga ganong self-revelation._

_Hingal na hingal ay tinulak niya ang pintuan papunta sa rooftop deck. Pasado alas dose na, pero kitang kita niya pa rin si Baekhyun na nakasandal sa railing ng isang bahagi ng rooftop, nakatanaw sa malayo habang bumubuga ng usok ng sigarilyo, balak ata magpa-ihaw sa araw._

_Ayaw naman magpainit ni Chanyeol, at silaw na silaw talaga siya sa sinag ng araw kaya sumigaw na lang siya para mapansin ng binata. "Byun!"_

_Agad namang lumingon sa kanya ang nakangising si Baekhyun, "Hoy! Tara dito!" Nakangiti nitong pag-aya sa kanya._

_Isang eye-roll lang ang isinagot ni Chanyeol. Agad siyang naghanap ng ma-u-upuan na may shade pa rin ng bubong. Wala. Peste. Naka white-scrub pa naman siya ngayon dahil ito ang uniform nila ngayong araw._

_Naramdaman niya namang nakalapit na sa kanya si Baekhyun. Habang na-mo-moroblema kung saan uupo ay nakita niya si Baekhyun na inalis ang varsity jacket na nakapulupot sa bewang at nilatag ito sa sahig._

_"Oh upo na po," nang-aasar nitong sambit sa kanya._

_Walang imik-imik ay umupo nga si Chanyeol sa nakalatag na jacket. Natatawa naman si Baekhyun na tumabi sa kanya._

_May kung anong dinukot si Chanyeol sa supot na dala niya at aliw na aliw lang na nakatingin dito si Baekhyun. Napaka-bugnutin talaga._

_Maya-maya lang ay nailabas rin ni Chanyeol ang isang plastic ng putol-putol na stick-o na kulay pink. Automatic na nag-pout ito sa nakita._

_Lalong natawa si Baekhyun sa inasal ni Chanyeol. Napaka-baby talaga. Kinuha niya ang plastic at nilabas ang isang putol ng stick-o, kinagatan iyon at tumingin kay Chanyeol. "Thank you." He smiled._

_Kita niya naman na nag-blush si Chanyeol at agad na nag-iwas ng tingin._

_"Bakit ka na naman naninigarilyo? May klase ka pa ah."_

_Nagkibit balikat lang si Baekhyun at tuloy lang sa pagkain. "Eh daming gagawin eh, na-i-stress lang ako."_

_Nakasimangot ulit na bumaling sa kanya si Chanyeol. "Diba sabi ko kumain ka na lang niyang stick-o pag gusto mong manigarilyo."_

_"Eh ayoko nga ng chocolate na stick-o, gusto ko nitong strawberry, eh ang hirap makahanap--"_

_"Oo na, mga palusot mo. Oh nagdala rin ako ng lunch, kain na tayo," putol sa kanya ni Chanyeol habang nilalabas ang dalawang styrofoam ng pagkain._

_Nakangiti naman na tinanggap iyon ni Baekhyun._

_Di talaga siya matitiis nitong si Chanyeol._

_Pano nga ba sila nagsimula?_

_Oh yeah. That was three years ago._

_Second year na si Baekhyun noon bilang chemical engineering student at ikalwang taon na rin bilang member ng football varsity team ng university. Napag-trip-an niya lang kumuha ng football as PE noong first year siya pero nakitaan siya ng potential ni Coach Jun, ang kanilang PE instructor na siya ring coach ng varsity, kaya inaya siya nitong mag-try sumali sa team. He tried, he passed, and everything was history. Natutunan niyang mahalin ang football. Natuto siyang mangarap._

_He volunteered as a student assistant to the coach sa kanyang football PE classes the following year since bakante naman siya sa mga timeslot na iyon. That way, nakakapaglaro pa rin siya. Very limited lang kasi ang oras ng kanilang training since hindi naman sila lumalaban sa mga national league or sports fest outside university._

_That's when he met Chanyeol, a tall first year nursing student. Siguro nakita niya sa binata ang nakita sa kaniya noon ni Coach Jun. Among all the students taking the football class, nakita niya ang liksi nito, halatang may alam dahil sa mga techniques na ginagamit na para bang dati nang naglalaro._

_Chanyeol was really quiet though. Nagsimula siyang lapitan ang lalaki every warming up excercises. Puma-partner siya dito sa mga drills. Pero the tall guy won't speak unless necessary. So siya na ang kumulit dito. Noong una, walang effect. Pero di rin nagtagal ay ngumingiti na ito sa jokes niya, bumabati kapag nakikita siya sa simula ng klase, at nag-ba-bye kapag uwian na._

_Nang maging komportable ay nagkwento na rin ito at sinabing parte nga siya ng varsity team noong high school. Kaya naman na-excite si Baekhyun at inaya itong sumali sa varsity ngayong college. Pero tumanggi kaagad ito at sinabing mag-fo-focus siya sa pag-aaral._

_Nalungkot si Baekhyun pero tinanggap niya iyon. Iba iba nga naman sila ng priorities. The semester ended with them being friends. Pero dahil magkaiba ng kurso ay tuluyan rin silang nawalan ng contact sa isa't isa._

_Until a year later. Third year na si Baekhyun at second year si Chanyeol. Naging magkaklase sila sa isang general subject. Kahit na large class na may halos isang daang estyudante ay nakita kaagad ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Sa tangkad at gwapo ba naman nito. Tulad ng dati, loner pa rin ito. At dahil wala rin namang ibang kakilala si Baekhyun sa klase ay wala ng patumpik tumpik pa na nilapitan niya si Chanyeol. Kinabahan pa nga siya at baka hindi na siya kilala ng binata. Pero agad siya nitong nginitian at tinawag na "Kuya Baekhyun"._

_They fell into their comfortable friendship again. Chanyeol was really easy to talk to. Ni hindi na nga siya tinatawag nitong kuya. He was quiet but a great listener, smart and kind. Baekhyun on the other hand was the loud one, makulit, funny, class clown. Dahil na rin 10-11:30 yung klase nila ay sabay na silang nagla-lunch pagkatapos, tutal pareho rin nilang vacant period. They became closer, despite of their differences._

_Naging friends sila sa social media, nagbigayan ng phone number, nagkikita tuwing dinner, sabay nagrereview kapag hell week, nag-kukumustahan kapag weekends. Nalaman din ni Chanyeol yung mga bisyo ni Baekhyun, which is paninigarilyo at pag-inom. Akala ni Baekhyun ay hindi na siya kakausapin ng binata ng mahuli siya nito one time na may hawak ng stick ng sigarilyo. Pero pinagsabihan lang siya nito, bilang nursing student na rin, na masama iyon sa kalusugan niya. Since then, tinry ni Baekhyun na bawasan ang paninigarilyo. Lagi na rin siyang binibigyan ni Chanyeol ng stick-o bilang pamalit daw kapag nagke-crave siya sa sigarilyo._

_They became best of friends, kahit na walang official label. Si Baekhyun na makulit at si Chanyeol na masungit._

_Baekhyun has a lot of friends, pero kay Chanyeol lang siya komportableng mag-share ng mga problema sa buhay, frustrations and dreams. Alam ni Chanyeol kung gaano kahalaga sa kanya ang football. Kung gaano siya natatakot sa future. Anong gagawin niya pagkatapos ng kolehiyo?_

_Si Chanyeol naman yung ilag sa mga tao, pero he found himself trusting Baekhyun without limits. Sinabi niya kay Baekhyun lahat ng insecurities niya, problema sa pamilya, problema sa pera, problema sa pag-aaral._

_They were both struggling, but they found a safe place on each other's company. Ilang buwan pa lang yun, pero pakiramdam nila, they've already been friends for a long time._

_But like any other friendships, nagkaroon rin sila ng mga pag-aaway. May mga maliit na bagay lang, meron ring sobrang lala._

_Every second sem ay dinaraos ang foundation day ng university nila. May mga sports fest per college and departments. Inaya ni Baekhyun maglaro si Chanyeol sa football friendly match ng college of engineering. Kahit anong course kasi ay pwedeng sumali. But Chanyeol declined and said na maglalaro na siya for basketball. Sobrang nagtampo si Baekhyun dahil ang nag-aya pa sa binata ay ang kinaiinisan niyang si Jiwoon, na galing rin sa engineering department. Simula kasi first year ay nagkakainitan na sila. At alam iyon ni Chanyeol._

_However, Chanyeol, who's used to Baekhyun's tantrums, didn't even try to pacify the guy. Para sa kanya ang babaw ng dahilan ni Baekhyun. He told Baekhyun before na kahit naging parte siya ng football team noong high school ay mas gusto niya ang basketball. But Baekhyun thinks na mas pinili niya si Jiwoon, which is ridiculous. Hinayaan niyang magtampo si Baekhyun, which is a very big mistake dahil hindi siya kinausap nito for a whole month._

_Pareho kasi silang mataas ang pride. Para silang magjowa na nag-lq. Walang nag-aaya ng lunch o dinner. Walang nagtetext, walang nangungulit sa chat. It even came to a point na hindi sila nagpansinan ng magkasalubong sa daan one time._

_That was the breaking point for Chanyeol. Hindi siya makatulog ng gabing iyon. Hindi siya sanay na hindi nginingitian ni Baekhyun. The guy always clings to him whenever possible. Baekhyun looked at him as if he doesn't know him. Somehow, it hurts Chanyeol, more than he thinks it will._

_He made up his mind and got his phone, ready to text Baekhyun and ask for them to meet up the next day when he saw Baekhyun's name on his screen. Ala-una na ng madaling araw at agad na kinabahan si Chanyeol kaya sinagot niya ito kaagad._

_Hikbi ni Baekhyun ang sumalubong sa kanya. Chanyeol was already panicking. Tinawag niya ang pangalan nito pero puro hagulhol lang ang sagot. Mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro na nakapagbihis at nakalabas siya ng apartment without putting his phone down. Paulit ulit niya lang tinatanong si Baekhyun kung nasaan ito. Hanggang inagaw ni Jongin ang phone ng kausap, isa sa mga orgmate at kaibigan ni Baekhyun, at sinabi kung nasaan sila. Turned out, nag-iinuman sila at lasing na lasing na si Baekhyun._

_That night inuwi niya si Baekhyun sa aparment niya dahil hindi na niya ito makausap ng matino sa kalasingan. Buti na lang wala ang roommate ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun was trashing around and even hitting Chanyeol weakly, crying and telling him how asshole he was. Kesyo hindi raw siya namamansin, hindi na daw sila friends, nakalimot na ng mabilis, si Jiwoon na ang kaibigan, at kung anu-ano pa. Chanyeol can't help but smile on Baekhyun's cuteness. Mas matanda ito sa kanya pero parang bata talaga kung mag-tantrums. Baekhyun fell asleep mumbling "sorrry na kasi, bati na tayo Chan..."  
Kinabukasan nagising si Baekhyun na walang natatandaan. So Chanyeol just took his chance and said sorry. Magpapakipot pa sana si Baekhyun pero sinabi ni Chanyeol na ililibre siya nito ng brunch kaya bumigay na siya. _

_After that, parang walang nangyari at hindi dumaan ang isang buwan na walang pansinan. They became inseparable again._

_Ngayon nga ay pareho na nilang huling taon sa kolehiyo. Chanyeol on his fourth year, and Baekhyun on his fifth year. It's Baekhyun's second year as the football team’s captain as well. Dahil sa pinaghalong responsibilities sa team at requirements as a graduating student ay nakakalimutan na niya ang kumain ng tama sa oras. Kaya Chanyeol makes it a point na pakainin siya._

_Alam na ni Chanyeol ang routine nito. Madalas itong tumambay sa rooftop kapag nag-pa-panic sa mga requirements. Unang sem palang pero ramdam ni Chanyeol kung gaano ito ka-stress. He can't even tell the older to resign as the team's captain and to just focus on his studies dahil alam niyang iyon ang mahal ni Baekhyun. Football. Kaya tumutulong na lang siya in any way that he can. Kahit na marami rin siyang inaasikaso sa sariling thesis._

_And Baekyun’s very thankful for that. Chanyeol keeps his sanity on check._

_“Hoy.”_

_Napatigil sa pag-reminisce si Bekhyun ng sikuhin ni Chanyeol._

_“Hmmm?”_

_“Sabi ko ubusin ko na ‘tong stick-o, manigarilyo ka na lang.”_

_“Ulol.”  
_

*********************************************

“Kumain ka na ba hijo?” nakangiting baling sa kanya ni Mr. Byun.

Ibinuka ni Chanyeol ang bibig para sumagot pero walang lumabas na boses. Gusto niyang magtanong. Gusto niyang puntahan si Baekhyun. Gusto niya ring tumakbo palayo. Pero tanging pag-iling lang ang nagawa niya.

Kaaalis lang ni doktora, at sinabing may appointment pa sa ospital kaya kinakailangang bumalik kaagad. Nagkulong na rin sa kwarto si Baekhyun.

“Halika, kumain ka muna ng breakfast.”

“Pero sir –”

“I’ll talk to Baekhyun, don’t worry. For now, samahan mo muna akong kumain dahil mukhang hindi lalabas si Baekhyun hanggang mamaya.”

Wala sa sariling sumunod na lamang si Chanyeol sa nakatatanda. 

_  
“What happened to Baekhyun?”_

_“Bakit hindi siya makalakad?”_

_“Ang sabi ni Dr. Lee, he got into an accident three? Four years ago?”_

_“Kilala ba ako ni Mr. Byun?”_

_“Alam ba nila ni Dr. Lee ang kaugnayan ko noon kay Baekhyun?”  
_

Ilan lamang iyon sa mga tanong na gustong ilabas ni Chanyeol, pero natagpuan na lamang niya ang sariling may hawak na kutsara at tinidor habang nakatitig sa mga pagkain sa hapag.

“Chanyeol, kumain ka muna,” nangingiting sabi ni Mr. Byun na ngayon ay humihigop na ng kape.

“Sir kasi, si Baekhyun – “

“Magkakilala kayo? You’re friends with each other, right?”

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang isasagot.

_Friends? Yes?_

“Or should I say, your relationship was more than that?” 

Nanlalaki ang mga matang napatingin si Chanyeol sa matanda na ngayon ay abot tenga na ang ngiti. Humigop ito muli sa iniinom na kape habang umiiling ng marahan.

“I knew it.”

“Sir –“

“Don’t worry hijo. Wala kayong magiging problema sa akin.”

Nag-pa-panic na si Chanyeol. Anong alam ng papa ni Baekhyun?

Ni hindi niya nga alam kung anong status nila noon ng lalake.

“Sir, wala naman po –“

“Actually, that’s also the reason I hired you.”

Natigilan si Chanyeol sa narinig. Ibig sabihin ba nito ay sinadya siyang piliin ni Dr. Lee?

“Well, it’s just a big coincidence na sa St. Jude ka nagtatrabaho kung saan resident si Minjung, my best friend, at ninang ni Baekhyun. I asked her for help dahil nga walang nagtatagal na nurse si Baekhyun, umalis kasi si Miyoung, yung dating nag-aalaga kay Baekhyun. So she gave me some nurse’s profiles, with the hospital consent. And then I saw you.”

Naguguluhan pa rin si Chanyeol.

“Pero sir, paano niyo ako nakilala? Did Baekhyun –“

“Ahh, that’s for another time for me to tell, for now, kumain ka muna,” pagputol nito sa itatanong niya nang may makahulugang ngiti. “Lalamig ang pagkain.”

Wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi ang tumango. Tahimik silang kumain.

Kung kanina ay gutom na gutom si Chanyeol pagkatapos ng duty, ngayon ay parang hindi niya malasahan ang kinakain, parang ayaw tanggapin ng kanyang sistema.

“Ah Lucas, kain na hijo.”

Muling napaangat ng tingin si Chanyeol at nakitang papalapit sa lamesa ang mukhang teenager at may katangkarang lalake na umalalay kay Baekhyun kanina.

Wala namang na-i-kwentong kapatid si Baekhyun noon diba? Is he Baekhyun’s cousin? 

“Ah tito sir, dalhan ko na lang po muna ng pagkain si Kuya Baekhyun,” saad nito nang nakangiti habang kinakamot ang batok.

“Did he say he will eat?”

Napakagat ng labi ang binata. Saka umiling.

“Then hayaan mo siya. Matutulog pa ang batang iyon. Kumain ka muna dito.”

Medyo nag-alangan pa muna ito bago umupo sa tapat ni Chanyeol. Nagkatinginan sila saglit at awkward na nagtanguan habang may maliit na ngiti.

“Chanyeol, this is Lucas. He stays here in the house. Pamangkin ni Miyoung at siya ring umaalalay para alagaan si Baekhyun, kaya naman pwede ka ring magpatulong at magtanong sa kanya ngayon. Yun nga lang may pasok siya sa kolehiyo tuwing hapon. Kaya kailangan talaga ni Baekhyun ng nurse.”

Ngumiti si Lucas sa kanya ng malapad. Muntik ng matawa si Chanyeol dahil parang nakita niya ang sarili rito.

“Lucas, this is Chanyeol. He will be Baekhyun’s personal nurse. He’ll be on duty from eight in the morning until 6 in the evening. Hihintayin ka niya o akong makauwi bago siya umalis dito.”

“Hello Kuya!” masiglang bati nito sa kanya na siya namang sinagot niya ng isa ring hello.

“Parang pamilyar ka Kuya? Napunta ka na ba dito dati? Sinama ka na ni Doc?” inosenteng tanong ng nakababata habang sumusubo ng kanin.

Natawa naman ang papa ni Baekhyun habang naguluhan si Chanyeol.

“H-hindi pa.”

Tumango-tango naman si Lucas at saglit na nag-isip. “Ah, baka nag-i-imagine lang ako, para kasing nakita na kita kung saan,” naka-pout na sabi pa nito.

“He’s actually Baekhyun’s friend back in college,” singit ng matandang Byun.

“Oh,” muling napatingin si Lucas sa kanya. At saka nanlaki ang mata. “Oh!” di mapigilang sigaw nito habang nakaturo sa kanya ang isang daliri. “Ikaw yung –“

“Lucas, careful, kung ayaw mong malagot sa kuya mo,” natatawang sabi ni Mr. Byun.

Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa dalwa.

“Ako yung?” Tanong niya rito.

Unti-unting ibinaba ni Lucas ang daliri habang nangingiti. “Hehe, wala kuya. Kaya pala ganun si Kuya Baek.” Bulong pa nito bago bumalik sa pagkain.

Chanyeol sighed. Gulong gulo na siya.

Wala pa siyang tulog, nagsisimula pa lang ang umaga, pero ang dami nang nangyari. Ang dami niyang gustong itanong.

After almost four years, nakita niya si Baekhyun.

His Baekhyun. 

His first love. Or maybe, the only love he ever had.

_Ano ng mangyayari ngayon?_

*********************************************

"Dad. What was that all about?"

Hinilot ni Mr. Byun ang kanyang sentido bago humarap sa anak.

Pagkatapos ma-brief si Chanyeol kaninang umaga at ma-assure na siya ang bahalang kumausap sa anak ay pinauwi niya na rin ito total kinabukasan pa talaga ito magsisimula.

Si Lucas, na wala namang pasok kanina at si Manang Lourdes na tagapag-luto ang siyang nagbantay kay Baekhyun muna.

"Baekhyun, let me ask you in return, what's the problem?"

Huminga muna nang malalim si Baekhyun bago yumuko. "You know who Chanyeol is, dad," he said in a small voice. "Alam mo yung kwento." 

Tinitigan ni Mr. Byun ang anak. Four years. Never in those four years, not even once, did his son show this kind of emotion. Fear. Helplessness. Anger.

After the accident, the loud and bubbly Baekhyun turned into the quiet and stoic guy he is today. Hindi lumalabas ng kwarto maliban na lang kung kakain, hindi nagsasalita kung hindi kailangan. He stopped talking to his friends, he cut off communication with all of them. Tanging siya lang na ama, ang mga kasambahay, si Lucas, si Dr. Lee at ang kapatid nitong si Jieun ang kinakusap nito. He won’t even talk to his mom.

He refused therapies, dahil wala na rin naman daw silbi. He stopped his studies, kahit na ilang buwan na lang ay ga-graduate na dapat ito. He completely gave up his dreams, including football.

But Mr. Byun would do everything to bring the old Baekhyun back. And he knows Chanyeol can help.

"Don't you think it's unfair for him, Baekhyun?"

Hindi nag-angat ng tingin ang anak, kaya nagpatuloy siya.

"Bigla kang nawala. Wala siyang alam sa nangyari sayo."

"Because I intended to keep it that way!" Tumingin ito sa kanya nang may galit sa mata. "Bakit niyo pa dinadamay si Chanyeol dito?"

"Baekhyun, hindi ko siya dinadamay—"

"Okay naman ako nang wala siya Dad! Ano pa bang gusto mo?"

"Hindi ka okay."

"Puwes hindi ko siya kailangan!"

Huminga nang malalim si Mr. Byun. "Stop lying Baekhyun. You need him."

Saglit na katahimikan ang naghari.

Then Baekhyun wheeled himself closer to his father. "Please dad, ayoko nang ma-involve si Chanyeol sa buhay ko."

"Chanyeol cares for you Baekhyun. I can see that."

"No Dad, you don't understand! Hindi mo kilala si Chanyeol!" Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang luhang tumulo sa kanyang mga mata, na agad niya ring pinahid nang mabilis. He quickly turned his wheelchair around para talikuran ang ama at saka tumingala para pigilan ang tuluyan na pag-tulo ng mga luha. "He cares too much."

Nanghina si Mr. Byun sa nakita. Ni hindi umiyak si Baekhyun noon nang sabihin ng doktor na mahihirapan na siyang makalakad muli. Mas nauna pa niyang ipakamusta kung anong nangyari kay Chanyeol kesa isipin ang sariling kalagayan. He just went on with his life as if nothing happened. At ngayon, seeing how affected his son is with Chanyeol...

"I don't want him to know Dad, please..." nagsimula nang yumugyog nang marahan ang mga balikat ni Baekhyun sa pag-iyak.

"Baekhyun..." dahan-dahan siyang lumapit sa anak, at lumuhod sa harapan nito. "I won't tell him anything unless you want me to. But please, son, you need him..."

"No, dad, kaya ko naman eh. Andyan si Lucas.”

Mr. Byun breath deeply before speaking again.

"One month, one month lang anak. I'll replace him if after one month, you still don't want him here."

Suminghot si Baekhyun.

"He'll hate me."

"No, he would never hate you."

Nanginig ang mga labi ni Baekhyun. "He'll hate himself," bulong niya.

"Then help him not to."

*********************************************  
_  
“Tangina moka Chanyeol Park, pag di ka nanuod, di na talaga kita kilala.”_

_Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa narinig. Kahit na hindi niya nakikita ang binata ay na-i-imagine na niya ang pag-pout ni Baekhyun sa telepono._

_“Oo nga kasi, pupunta ako, magsa-submit lang ako ng requirements sa department.”_

_Inayos ni Chanyeol ang laptop at niligpit ang mga papel na nagkalat sa table. Nasa library siya ngayon at katatapos lang ng isang paper. Sinadya niya talagang tapusin ito kaagad para makapunta ring maaga sa football field. Napatingin siya sa suot na relo, alas-dos pa lang. Kung mahahatid niya ito kaagad sa professor niya ay makakapunta siya before 4pm kay Baekhyun._

_“Siguraduhin mo. Ililibre mo pa ako pag nanalo kami.”_

_Nangiti si Chanyeol. “Ulol. Sino nagsabi?”_

_“Ako. Dali na kasi.”_

_“Parang tanga ‘to, wala na nga ako pang-kain, magpapalibre ka pa.” Pag-joke niya. Alam niya namang nagbibiro lang rin si Baekhyun. Lagi itong humihirit na magpapalibre sa kanya pero pagkatapos kumain ay ito pa ang nagbabayad. Sa estado kasi ng buhay, sadyang angat ang pamilya ni Baekhyun, at umaasa lang sa scholarship si Chanyeol. Alam nilang dalwa pareho yun pero kahit kailan ay hindi naging issue ang pera sa kanilang pagkakaibigan. Di bale na lang kung hindi binabayaran ni Baekhyun ang inuutang niyang isang garapon ng strawberry stick-o kay Chanyeol._

_“Papunta na po. Eto na.” Sagot ni Chanyeol sabay sukbit ng backpack sa balikat. Kumaway siya sa kaibigang si Minho na nakatoka bilang student assistant ngayon sa library._

_“Papunta ka na sa field? Sandali lang naman Chanyeol, wala pa kami -”_

_“Relax, magpapasa pa nga ako kay Doc Jihoon, ang kulit.”_

_“Ako pa ang makulit?” May pagtaas ng boses ng lalake sa kabilang linya._

_Lalong lumapad ang ngiti ni Chanyeol._

_Siguro iniisip ng mga nakakasalubong niya ngayon eh kausap niya ang crush o jowa._

_Crush. Oo. Jowa?_

_Huh. Asa pa._

_Agad na napalid yung kinikilig na ngiti ni Chanyeol._

_Aray._

_“Oo, ikaw ang makulit, pinaglihi ka sa kulit. Papunta na nga ako. Mag-practice ka na nga. Ililibre kita pag naka-goal ka.”_

_“Hayup ka. Assist?”_

_“Nope, ikaw ang mag-goal.”_

_“Parang tanga naman.”_

_“Kaya mo yan, Baekhyun Byun pa ba?”_

_Natahimik ang kausap sa kabilang linya. Saglit na inilayo ni Chnayeol ang phone sa tenga para tignan ang screen kung binaba na nga ba ni Baekhyun ang tawag. Ongoing pa naman yung call._

_“Hoy Byun.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Huh?” nakakunot ang noong tanong ni Chanyeol. “Anong okay?”_

_“Sabi ko okay, igo-goal ko, basta ako magdecide kung ano ililibre mo.”_

_“Tanga, alam mo namang stick-o lang kaya ko –“_

_“Sine.”_

_“Huh?”_

_Sine? Anong sine?_

_“Sabi ko, ilibre mo akong ticket sa sine pag naka-goal ako.”_

_Tuluyang tumigil sa paglalakad si Chanyeol. At saka ngumisi nang nakakaloko kahit na alam niyang hindi naman siya nakikita nito._

_“Ano yun, date?” pang-aasar niya dito._

_Natahimik muli ang kabilang linya. Hindi na ulit nagsalita si Baekhyun._

_Pinagpawisan si Chanyeol. Ano bang ini-expect niya? Aasa na naman ba siya? Nagbibiro ba si Baekhyun? O sadyang gusto lang magpalibre sa sine? O baka naman yung ticket lang babayaran niya? Hindi naman sinabing sabay silang manunuod eh._

_“Baek—"_

_“Inamo ka, oo, pag ako naka-goal, you’re going out with me, bye.”_

_Mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun sabay putol ng tawag._

_Nanlalaki ang mga matang napatitig si Chanyeol sa phone._

_What the fuck?_

_Unti-unti ay sumilay ang hindi mapigilang ngiti._

_“Hayup ka Byun, siguraduhin mong makaka-goal ka, itataya ko yung pang-isang week kong allowance.”_

_\---------------------------------------------_

_Hindi mapakali si Baekhyun. Kanina pa siya tumitingin sa grand stand pero kahit ilang lingon ay hindi niya pa rin makita ang kanina pa inaabangan. Mag-iisang oras na mula nang nagsimula ang laro at tapos na ang first half. Wala pang nakakagoal sa pagitan ng dalawang teams._

_Kanina pa siya hapong-hapo sa pagtakbo, sa paghabol ng bola, sa pag-assist. At kanina pa siya nag-aalala._

_Ang sabi ni Chanyeol, magpapasa lang siya ng requirement. Pero magtatatlong oras na ang nakalipas ay wala pa rin ito._

_Hindi niya alam kung saan siya mas kinakabahan. Sa laro o kay Chanyeol._

_Ramdam na niya ang frustrated na tingin ni Coach Jun sa kanya. Saglit siyang timigil at yumuko, nakatukod ang dalwang kamay sa mga tuhod._

_He needs to get this. He’s the captain. He’s the ace player. It’s his last year in college._

_He needs to make a goal. For himself. For Chanyeol._

_He’ll win this for Chanyeol. Kahit na hindi ito manuod. Hindi niya nalang ito papansinin ng isang linggo tapos hihilahin na niya sa sinehan._

_Huminga siya ng malalim bago dumiretso ng tayo. Maglalakad na sana siya nang –_

_“Baekhyun!”_

_Agad siyang napalingon sa pinanggalingan ng boses. Alam na alam niya kung sino iyon._

_Isang pawis na pawis at ngiting-ngiting Chanyeol ang nakita niyang nakatayo sa bleachers katabi ang natatawang si Jongin. May hawak itong cartolinang puti na may nakasulat na “Ollie? SUN?”_

_Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. Di niya alam kung malabo lang ba ang mata at hindi niya mabasa ang nakasulat dito o ano._

_“Anong Ollie?” naguguluhan man ay tumalikod na si Baekhyun para bumalik sa laro._

_At least nandito na si Chanyeol, kelangan ko na ng kahit isang goal, please –_

_Teka._

_Ollie?_

_Hindi mapigilan ang ngiting lumingon siyang muli kay Chanyeol. Sinigurado niyang nakatingin sa kanya ang binata bago ito kininditan._

_Ollivares Cinema. Sunday._

_Parang sinilihan ang pwet ni Baekhyun na ginanahan bigla sa paglalaro._

_\------------------------------------------------------_

_The game ended in a tie. 1-1._

_But Baekhyun was beyond happy. Mapupunit na ata ang labi niya sa pag-ngiti. Sigurado siyang na-wi-wirduhan na si Coach Jun sa kanya kanina habang nag-pe-pep-talk ito pagkatapos ng laro pero wala siyang pakialam._

_Because he made a goal. A fuckin goal on the last 10 minutes of the game._

_Ni hindi niya matignan si Chanyeol pagkatapos dahil sa adrenaline rush. His teammates huddled around him sa saya. Pero ibang level yung saya ni Baekhyun. Dahil may halong kilig._

_Oo. Kingina. Kinikilig ang resident bad boy nating si Baekhyun. Because of a bet he won._

_Nang i-dismiss ang team ay agad na bumalik si Baekhyun sa grand stand na halos wala ng tao. Halos 30 minutes din kasi silang kinausap ni Coach at nag-shower pa siya. Pero alam naman niyang nandun lang si Chanyeol. Sa ilang laro na pinanood ni Chanyeol, lagi lang itong naghihintay sa grand stand tuwing matatapos ang match. Sabay kasi silang nag-di-dinner._

_At di nga siya nagkamali. Nakita niya itong nakayuko at nag-ce-cellphone sa dulo. Wala na si Jongin._

_“Chan!”_

_Agad naman itong nag-angat ng tingin at ngumiti nag pagkalaki-laki._

_That smile Baekhyun deeply adores, the smile that makes him fall over and over again. That smile he believes, is only for him._

_Excited na tumakbo si Baekhyun papalapit sa nakaupong binata. Nagpanic naman si Chanyeol at napatayo dahil delikado ang pagtakbo ni Baekhyun sa ibabaw ng bleachers. Isang maling tapak lang ay gugulong ito pababa._

_“Hoy Baekhyun!” saway niya dito at nagsimulang maglakad para salubungin ito._

_Natatawang inabot ni Baekhyun ang mga balikat ni Chanyeol para bigyan ito ng power hug._

_Natigilan si Chanyeol sa ginawa ng nakatatanda. Ilang beses na siyang niyayakap nito, but he still cannot control his heart eveytime it happens. Feeling niya ay sasabog ang puso niya sa taranta at kilig._

_Sa tangkad ni Chanyeol ay nakatingkayad na si Baekhyun maabot lang siya, at sa pagkagulat nga ay hindi na nagawa ni Chanyeol na yumuko man lamang para ma-accommodate ang lalake._

_Lumayo tuloy si Baekhyun at nag-pout. “Ito naman parang tuod, walang pakisama.”_

_Hindi pa rin makagalaw si Chanyeol. Baekhyun smells so good. He’s so warm and soft against him. Parang gusto niya ito ulit hilahin pabalik para yakapin pero bago pa siya makagalaw ay umakyat na ito ng isang step pataas ng bleachers. Ngayon ay magkaharap sila and he’s one step lower. Ngiting-ngiting hinila ulit siya ni Baekhyun at niyakap. Sumakto yung ulo ni Chanyeol sa leeg nito._

_“Hmmm… minsan lang ako mas matangkad sa iyo.”_

_Bago kiligin ay natauhan na si Chanyeol. He immediately wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. Ramdam niyang nagulat ito sa ginawa niya pero he’ll take this opportunity._

_Halos mag-a-ala-sais na at nag-aagaw na ang dilim at liwanag. Pero wala silang pakialam pareho._

_They both wanted to savor this moment. Walang bumibitaw._

_“Wala bang congrats diyan?” bulong ni Baekhyun._

_“Congrats Byun,” bulong pabalik ni Chanyeol._

_“Sunday?”_

_“Sunday.”_

_“Ollie?”_

_“Ollie.”_

_“Kaya ka ba na-late?”_

_Chanyeol chuckled._

_“I thought you would not come anymore,” may bahid ng pagtatampo na bulong ni Baekhyun._

_Bahagyang humiwalay si Chanyeol at tumingala para tignan ang mukha ni Baekhyun. “I will never miss a game Baek.”_

_“Really?”_

_He hummed as an answer._

_Baekhyun’s eyes shined. Kung may ikikislap pa nga ba ito._

_And Chanyeol thought, he’d do everything to keep Baekhyun this happy._

_He gently pushed Baekhyun towards him, still protectively keeping the guy inside his arms._

_Baekhyun’s eyes widened._

_“Chan?”_

_Dahan-dahang tinignan ni Chanyeol ang mapupulang labi ni Baekhyun at muling ibinalik ang tingin sa mga mata ni Baekhyun._

_“Can I kiss you?” bulong niya rito. Their lips are almost touching._

_Baekhyun licked his lips in nervousness._

_Chanyeol gulped. “Baekhyun?”_

_“Okay.”_

_Chanyeol smiled. Baekhyun smiled._

_“Tagal,” Baekhyun uttered before cupping Chanyeol’s face and gently kissed the guy’s lips._

_It was not Baekhyun’s first kiss, nor Chanyeol’s._

_But the feeling was overwhelming. It was like their first time feeling this way._

_And maybe it was._

_The feeling of being in love._

__  
*********************************************

Four days. Four days have passed at wala pa ring pagbabago. Pagkatapos ng duty ni Chanyeol sa ospital ng ala-sais ng umaga ay mabilis lang siyang nagpapalit ng damit at tuloy tuloy na babyahe papunta sa mga Byun. Pagdating niya naman doon ay pasasabayin siyang kumain ng breakfast ni Mr. Byun sa kanilang tatlo nina manang Lourdes at Lucas.

Bakante siya pagkatapos ng almusal dahil tulog pa si Baekhyun. Dito na siya naliligo dahil sinabihan na rin siyang magdala na lang ng pamalit na damit. Pagkatapos ay nagpapahinga o naiidlip ng isang oras.

Bandang alas-nuwebe, magigising si Baekhyun. Hahatiran ito ng pagkain ni Lucas at siya naman ang magpapainom ng gamot. Inaalalayan niya rin itong maligo. Hindi pala. Hinahatid niya lang sa banyo.

Noong una, ayaw niyang lumabas ng banyo kaagad at gustong bantayan ang bawat galaw ng binata dahil baka madulas si Baekhyun o ano. Pero isang matalim na tingin lang ang binigay sa kanya ni Baekhyun at isang "get out". Sinabihan naman siya ni Lucas na ganun talaga ang kuya. Ayaw magpatulong sa pagligo. Inaalalayan lang pag maghuhubad ng damit at iniiwang nakaupo sa lid ng toilet bowl hawak ang shower head, abot kamay ang mga toiletries na kailangan.

Pagkatapos nito ay magkukulong ito ulit sa loob ng kwarto at susunduin lamang nang ala-una ng hapon para sa lunch. Papainumin ng gamot. At balik na naman sa kwarto.

It seems like Baekhyun is determined not to interact with him except if really needed. 

Dahil doon natutulog na lamang si Chanyeol pagkatapos ng tanghalian. O di kaya ay nagrereview para sa exam na ite-take. 

Uuwi siya nang hindi man lang naririnig ang boses ni Baekhyun. Ni hindi siya tinitignan nito. Nahahawakan niya nga tuwing bubuhatin pero wala sa kanyang pakialam.

Saglit siyang magpapahinga sa apartment na tinutuluyan, kakain ng mabilisang dinner at papasok na ulit sa ospital.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung kakayanin ba niya ito ng isang buwan. Pero sa tuwing naiisip si Baekhyun ay nilalakasan niya ang loob.

He made a promise to himself na kakayanin niya. He needs to talk to Baekhyun again. He wants to take care of the guy. He'll not run away this time.

\--------------------------------------------

Biyernes nang nakasama niya si Lucas sa pagtambay sa sala ng mga Byun. Wala kasing pasok ang binata. Na-gi-guilty si Chanyeol dahil wala siyang ginagawa pero sinabihan naman siya ni Lucas, pati na rin ni Mr. Byun na ayos lang. 

Nakasalampak sa sahig si Lucas habang nagkalat ang mga papel sa center table. Nasa isang couch naman si Chanyeol hawak-hawak ang reviewer na pina-photocopy. 

Nalaman niya noong isang araw na engineering student din si Lucas. Chemical engineering, tulad ng kinuha ni Baekhyun noon.

Chanyeol smiled bitterly. Baekhyun would have been up and about if the accident didn't happen. Saan kaya siya nagtatrabaho ngayon? Or better yet, naglalaro pa rin kaya siya bilang football player? Would he pursue his dream of joining a professional league?

Nasaktan si Chanyeol sa naisip. Alam niya sa lahat na it's Baekhyun's one and only dream. Madalas silang nag-aaway dahil sa football. Madalas mapabayaan ni Baekhyun ang sarili pati na rin ang studies dahil sa mga practice sa football. 

How Chanyeol wished he was there when the accident happened. Hindi niya alam kung paano nakaya ni Baekhyun ang lahat. To have your dreams taken away right in front of you. How he wished he was there to tell Baekhyun he's there, that he'll never leave him.

Kaso nga lang, ayun, he was not there in the first place. That was also around the time his father had a stroke. Nag-agaw buhay noon ang papa niya. Walang-wala silang mapagkunan ng pera dahil ang nanay lang nila ang nagtatrabaho. Napagdesisyunan niyang tumigil sa pag-aaral kahit na dalawang buwan na lang ay ga-graduate na. Kaya hindi na siya nakabalik ng university. He didn't even dare to contact Baekhyun again. Which he deeply regrets now.

Kaya ba galit sa kanya si Baekhyun ngayon? 

Pero bago pa man siya noon umuwi sa probinsya para umalalay sa pamilya ay nag-away na sila ni Baekhyun. They were not talking for days. Hanggang sa nagtuloy-tuloy na at hindi na siya nagpakita.

Di niya masisisi si Baekhyun kung may galit ito sa kanya ngayon. Nawala na lang siya bigla ng walang paalam.

Broken dreams. Broken promises.

He smiled bitterly upon remembering those things.

"Lucas, matagal ka na ba dito kina Baekhyun?"

Natigilan si Lucas sa pagta-type sa laptop at napatingin kay Chanyeol. "Di naman kuya, mag-fo-four years siguro."

Nagulat si Chanyeol. "Oh so ibig sabihin..."

Tumango si Lucas. "Pamangkin ako ni Tiya Miyoung, yung nag-aalaga kay Kuya. Isinama niya ako dito para makatulong niya kasi hindi niya naman kayang buhatin si Kuya Baekhyun. O alalayan sa lahat ng bagay. Kaya ayun."

"So, naaksidente na siya nung lumipat ka dito?"

Tumango ulit si Lucas. "Oo kuya." Nagpatuloy sa pag-ta-type si Lucas. "Pinag-aral nila akong kolehiyo kahit na wala naman talaga akong malaking tulong dito. Tagabuhat lang ako ni Kuya Baekhyun." He chuckled.

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol. Buti na lang andyan si Lucas para umalalay kay Baekhyun ng mga panahong iyon. "Malaking tulong na iyon kay Baekhyun."

Lucas grinned. "Alam mo ba kuya, takot na takot ako diyan kay Kuya Baekhyun noong una? Paano ba naman, sabi ni Tiya Miyoung, mabait daw yun at saka friendly. Pero pagdating ko, ni hindi man lang ako pinapansin at kinakausap. Mga two months siguro bago ako kausapin." Humarap sa kanya ang binata. "Kaya huwag kang mag-alala kuya, kakausapin ka rin nun." He said in an enthusiastic voice.

Chanyeol smiled sadly. "Isang buwan lang ako dito eh."

Natigilan si Lucas. At nag-pout. "Edi double time tayo kuya. Kulitin mo lang. Ako, ang kulit kulit ko noon kaya siguro napilitan na kausapin ako. Wala na rin kasi siya choice. Bukod kay manang, ako lang naman makakausap niya. Paminsan minsan dumadalaw si doktora. Ayaw kasi lumabas." 

Napaisip si Chanyeol sa narinig.

"What do you mean? Wala ba siyang kaibigan na dumadalaw?"

Baekhyun has a lot of friends in college. Marami. As in isang org. Isang varsity. He's a social butterfly. Nagtataka nga si Chanyeol kung bakit siya ang nilapitan ni Baekhyun noon. Madalas siyang kainin ng insecurities. Kaya madalas yun ang pinag-aawayan nila ni Baekhyun.

Malungkot na umiling si Lucas. "Walang pumupunta kuya. May isa. Si Kuya Jongin. Pero hindi siya hinarap ni Kuya Baekhyun kahit isang beses. Ayun, sumuko na rin siguro. Paminsan-minsan, tumatawag, na-ngu-ngumusta."

Parang nadurog ang puso ni Chanyeol sa narinig. Anong nangyari? Why would Baekhyun not talk to Jongin? Nasan na yung ibang kaibigan nila?

"Sa work? Officemates? Did he even work before the accident?"

Hindi nakasagot si Lucas ng ilang segundo. Naghintay lang si Chanyeol.

Nang magsalita ito ay bakas ang lungkot. "Ang sabi ni tiya, hindi naka-graduate si Kuya Baekhyun. Naaksidente siya bago pa maka-graduate."

Halos kapusin ng hininga si Chanyeol.

Baekhyun didn't even finish his studies? Sabay ba silang tumigil sa kolehiyo? Did he left Baekhyun just when he needed him the most?

"H-hindi na siya bumalik?"

Umiling si Lucas. "Ayaw niya. Kahit home-schooling, tinanggihan niya. Yun lagi pinag-aawayan nila ni Tito eh."

Naiwang nakatulala si Chanyeol. Speechless. Gulong gulo ang isip. Ang daming tanong.

"Kumuha ako ng chemical engineering kasi nalaman ko na yun yung kurso noon ni Kuya," Lucas continued his story-telling lightheartedly. "Pag nahihirapan ako, nagpapatulong ako kay Kuya sa pagrereview o di kaya sa mga requirements. Lagi niya naman akong tinutulungan. Sayang nga eh. Sana ituloy niya. Isang sem na lang eh."

Chanyeol needs to know one thing for now.

"Do you- do you know how the accident happened?"

Somehow, natatakot si Chanyeol sa maririnig na sagot.

"Ang alam ko lang, car accident. Mag-isa lang siya sa sasakyan. Tapos nabangga ng truck sa intersection. Yun lang ang sinabi sakin ni tiya Miyoung."

_God._

How Chanyeol wanted to turn back the time. Kung hindi niya ba iniwan si Baekhyun noon, may magagawa ba siya? Mapipigilan niya ba ang nangyari? May mabago kaya?

But his father needed him that time. Somehow, he knows in his heart that it didn't justify how or why he left Baekhyun hanging.

Hinanap kaya siya ni Baekhyun? Kinailangan ba siya nito?

Sadya bang itinulak ni Baekhyun lahat ng kaibigan palayo? O katulad niya ay iniwan rin nila ito, alone, helpless.

Nasasaktan si Chanyeol.

Napatingin siya sa mga reviewer na hawak. Kaya niya pa bang umalis at iwan muli si Baekhyun?

*********************************************

It was Monday nang naisipan ni Chanyeol na ayusin na lang ang closet ni Baekhyun. Tutal wala na rin naman siyang magawa habang hinhintay si Baekhyun matapos maligo.  
Inayos niya ang pagkakatupi ng mga damit. Sinalansan ito ng maayos at inayos rin ang mga naka-hanger.

_Nagagamit kaya ito lahat ni Baekhyun?_

Tulad nga nang nasabi ni Lucas ay hindi naman lumalabas ang binata. Kaya siguro magulo at hindi na naaayos.

Patapos na siya nang mapatingin sa desk ni Baekhyun. His heart skipped a beat when he recognized the stuffed toy.

Si Bibo.

Ang puppy na binigay niya noon kay Baekhyun. Anak-anakan nilang dalawa.

He smiled.

Lalapitan niya na sana ito nang narinig niya ang katok ni Baekhyun sa pinto ng banyo, signalling na tapos na siyang maligo.

Agad namang pumasok si Chanyeol sa loob at inalalayan ang binata. Sanay na siyang makita itong naka-underwear lang dahil hindi nga kayang magbihis mag-isa. Noong una ay ayaw pa nitong magpatulong kahit sa pagsuot ng shorts o pajama na paborito nitong isuot, pero hindi rin kinaya. Kaya ang ending ay inaalalayan niya si Baekhyun na isuot ang mga ito. Nang matapos bihisan ay walang imik niya itong binuhat pabalik ng kama.

Inabutan niya ito ng tuwalya para magtuyo ng buhok.

Kadalasan ay lalabas na siya ng kwarto ni Baekhyun dahil tapos na siya sa mga kailangang gawin, pero ngayon ay hindi niya magawa. Nakatayo lang siya sa harap nito.

Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun at tinignan siya. "Why are you still here?" walang emosyong tanong nito.

Lumunok si Chanyeol bago sumagot. "N-nakita ko lang si Bibo."

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa pagtuyo ng buhok. 

"What?"

Lumapit si Chanyeol sa desk ni Baekhyun at inabot ang stuffed toy. Nginitian niya ito.

"Put it down," matalim na sabi ni Baekhyun.

Napalingon naman si Chanyeol sa kanya. "I was just... na-miss ko lang naman si-"

"Shut up! Hindi ka ba nakakaintindi? Bakit ba napaka-pakialamero mo?" Bulyaw ni Baekhyun na halatang nagulat rin sa sinabi.

Saglit na natahimik si Chanyeol. Pinag-isipan ang susunod na sasabihin. But he settled on one. "Why are you so mad at me?"

Nag-iwas ng tingin si Baekhyun. "I don't want you back in my life," bulong nito na hindi nakatakas sa pandinig ni Chanyeol.

Parang nadurog naman ang puso ni Chanyeol.

Ganun na ba talaga kaayaw ni Baekhyun sa kanya? Ano nga bang nagawa niya? 

"Do you really want me to go?" He asked quietly.

"Get out."

Nakikita niya ang sakit sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Nagpipigil. And as much as Chanyeol wanted to stay, hindi niya kakayanin na makita si Baekhyun nang ganun araw-araw.

He needs to make a decision.

"If you want me out so bad, I can talk to your dad. I'm sure may iba pang ma-i-re-recommend na nurse si doktora," he said softly.

Lumapit siya sa kama ni Baekhyun at umupo sa gilid nito. Baekhyun looked at him with unreadable eyes. Chanyeol smiled sadly. Inabot niya si Bibo dito. "Oh, huwag ka na magalit, nalulungkot yung anak mo."

Baekhyun hesitantly reached for Bibo. 

"I'm sorry Baekhyun. If you're really uncomfortable, then I'll go."

Tumayo siya at tuluyan nang lumabas ng kwarto.

Naiwang tulala si Baekhyun. Matapos ang ilang minuto ay humiga siya at niyakap si Bibo.

"Nak... anong gagawin ko? Miss na miss ko na Daddy mo."

*********************************************

Natapos ang lunch na hindi nagsasalita si Chanyeol. Kadalasan ay nagdadaldalan silang tatlo nina Lucas at manang pero ngayon ay hindi niya magawang magsalita. Nagtataka man ay hinayaan siya ng dalawa. Hindi naman mapakali si Baekhyun.

Ihahatid na niya dapat si Baekhyun pabalik sa kwarto nito nang pinigilan siya nito. "Doon na lang sa sala. Manunuod ako ng tv."

Nagtataka man dahil may tv rin naman sa loob ng kwarto nito ay walang imik na sinunod ito ni Chanyeol.

Iniupo niya ito sa sofa at inabot ang remote control. Umupo siya sa kalapit na couch at inabot ang bag na dala. Kinuha ang reviewer sa loob.

"Magbabasa lang ako, sabi ka lang pag may kailangan ka," Chanyeol said.

Tumango naman si Baekhyun.

Noong una ay nako-conscious si Chanyeol dahil ramdam niyang tumitingin sa kanya si Baekhyun paminsan-minsan. Pero kapag nagrereview ay hindi niya talagang maiwasang makalimutan ang paligid dahil ina-absorb na siya ng kanyang mga inaaral.

Kaya naman halos mapaigtad siya ng marinig si Baekhyun magsalita matapos siguro ang isang oras. "Mag-e-exam ka?"

Chanyeol was speechless. Is Baekhyun really talking to him?

He nodded as an answer. Baekhyun nodded as well.

Awkward. Sobrang awkward.

Kaya naman naisipan ni Chanyeol na dugtungan ito. "IELTS. Nakwento ko na siguro sayo dati, yung-"

"Ah, yung para makapagtrabaho ka sa ibang bansa?"

Tumango naman si Chanyeol. "Oo sana."

“San ka pupunta?”

“Ah… sa London sana, may kamag-anak kasi kami doon.”

Baekhyun looked back at the screen. Tila wala nang balak magsalita ulit. "Pero di pa ngayon. Baka next year pa. O next next year, depende." Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit kailangan niyang ipaliwanag iyon kay Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hummed as an acknowledgement.

_Bobo Chanyeol. Ano namang pake niya dun?_

Chanyeol breathed deeply. He needs to calm down.

Unti-unti nang bumabalik sa normal ang tibok ng kaninang nagwawala niyang puso nang magsalita ulit ang katabi.

"Bibo said you should stay."

Napatingin ulit siya sa binata. Ngunit diretso lang ang tingin nito sa tv.

"Huh?"

"Bibo said sorry his papa was rude. Bibo said his papa will try to be nice from now on so you should stay for now." Baekhyun said in a poker face.

Unti-unti ay napangiti si Chanyeol. Parang gusto niyang umiyak sa tuwa. Is Baekhyun finally opening up to him again?

He'll grab this chance.

"Okay." Chanyeol answered. "Pasabi kay Bibo, hindi ako aalis."

Chanyeol taught he saw a glimpse of Baekhyun's lips tugging at the corner.

*********************************************

Chanyeol considered it as a truce. After that incident with Bibo ay naging civil na si Baekhyun sa kanya. To everyone's surprise, hindi na rin ito masyadong nag-mu-mukmok sa kwarto.

Maaga na itong gumigising at paminsan-minsan ay naabutan ni Chanyeol itong sabay na kumakain ng almusal sa tatay. Baekhyun even started talking to him. Nangangamusta ng duty sa ospital, nagtatanong ng tungkol sa ni-rereview niya.

Madalas na itong tumatabi sa kanya sa hapon kapag nagrereview siya. Minsan ay nagbabasa lang din ito ng libro. Minsan nag-lalaptop, nakasuot ng headphones, tumatawa sa pinapanood. 

Natutulala na lang si Chanyeol kapag naririnig ang tawang iyon ni Baekhyun. Ang tagal na nang huli niyang marinig ang tawa nito, pati makita ang ngiti ng binata.

He remembers their college days. 

His heart felt contented seeing Baekhyun happy, na hindi niya namamalayang tulala na pala siya. The first time it happened, Baekhyun got conscious at pinigilang tumawa sa pinapanood. Until Chanyeol told him not to hold himself back when laughing. "Ang sarap lang pakinggan," he said that made Baekhyun blushed.

Hindi lang siya ang nakakakita ng pagbabago kay Baekhyun. Of course, his dad noticed. Hapon-hapon, bago umalis ay kinakamusta si Chanyeol ng tatay ni Baekhyun. He was beyond happy to know that his son's slowly showing emotions again. Pati ito ay kinakausap na ulit madalas ng anak. And for that he's very thankful to Chanyeol kahit na pinagpipilitan ni Chanyeol na wala naman siyang ginagawa.

Lucas was shocked too. He was starting to see changes.

Sabi nito kay Chanyeol, dahil nga medyo taboo topic yung football sa bahay ng mga Byun ay hindi siya makanood ng kahit anong sports tournament sa tv. Madalas ay sa phone lang daw siya nanunood ng NBA, PBA, UAAP, Superbowl, FIFA. at iba pa.

It was superbowl day when it happened. Walang pasok si Lucas. Sa kitchen siya tumambay at nanuod ng laro gamit ang cellphone, nakapasak ang earphones sa magkabilang tenga. Napansin naman siya ni Chanyeol kya nakinuod na lang ang binata kahit walang naririnig.

Maya-maya lang ay parang naririnig na ni Chanyeol ang laro. Ang sigawan ng crowd, ang boses ng commentator. Hindi naman naka loud speaker si Lucas?

Saka niya narealize na sa sala nanggagaling ang ingay. He slowly walked back to the living room and saw Baekhyun watching the game in the tv.

Nagkatinginan sila ni Lucas sa nakita and decided to join the guy in the living room

Nagising na lang si manang sa kanyang siesta dahil sa malakas na sigawan ng tatlo sa panunood, with popcorn na nagkalat sa paligid.

Another significant improvement would be Baekhyun going out again. Noong una ay hanggang garden lang, hanggang nakakapunta na ito sa village park, siyempre kasama pa rin si Chanyeol. Paminsan-minsan ay sumasama rin kapag mag-go-grocery si Manang. Ayaw niyang pasamahin si Chanyeol dahil pinagpipilitan nito na mag-review na lang siya dahil kasama naman ang family driver na pwedeng umalalay sa kanya. Pero siyempre, hindi pumapayag si Chanyeol. Trabaho niya yun, at isa pa, gustong-gusto niyang nakakasama si Baekhyun. Kinukwento rin ni Lucas na paminsan-minsan kapag weekend ay nag-aaya itong mag-mall o kumain sa labas.

One month flashed before their eyes. Baekhyun's dad asked if he could extend his stay and Chanyeol agreed happily. Baekhyun was glad too.

Their relationship improved a lot. Noong una, pareho lang silang nangangapa. Awkward. Pero sa tulong na rin ni Lucas ay madalas na silang nagkukwentuhan. Unti-unti ay nagkapalagayan na ng loob. Napadalas ang tawanan, kulitan, asaran. Sa katunayan, parang bumalik sila sa college. Minus the momol parts. Paminsan minsan ay nagdadala rin si Chanyeol ng stick-o. Strawberrry flavored siyempre. 

Parang sila si Baekhyun at Chanyeol noong mga unang taon na sila'y naging magkaibigan.

Makulit, magulo, maingay kapag magkasama. Baekhyun's now freely joking and laughing with him. Chanyeol felt ecstatic. He would do everything to keep Baekhyun this way. He promised himseld he would bring the old Baekhyun back.

Sometimes he found himself staring at Baekhyun. And Baekhyun would stare back. Their eyes would tell what their mouths cannot.

Longing.

Chanyeol wanted to hug the lights out of Baekhyun. How he wanted to hold Baekhyun in his arms again. But he knows he can't.

Mahal niya pa rin ang binata. That he admits. Hindi naman yun nawala.

Pero hindi niya alam kung ganun din ba si Baekhyun. He's even mad at him at the start. Parang imposible na may nararamdaman pa ito para sa kanya. Kontento na siya sa pagiging magkaibigan nila ngayon.

He'll wait.

Ngayon nga ay inaya siya ni Baekhyun pumunta sa village park. Mag-aalas kwatro na ng hapon at bumaba na ang sinag ng araw kaya pumayag si Chanyeol.

Habang pupunta sa parke ay tahimik lang sila, Chanyeol’s pushing Baekhyun's wheelchair.

Nang makarating ay nagpabuhat si Baekhyun sa kanya at sinabing maupo sila sa ilalim ng isang puno roon. Sumunod naman kaagad si Chanyeol.

A comfortable silence enveloped them for the first ten minutes. Tahimik lang nilang pinagmasdan ang ibang tao sa paligid, karamihan mga batang naglalaro, kasama ang mga yaya na nagkukwentuhan sa isang gilid.

Baekhyun was the one who broke the silence. "Chanyeol..."

Agad namang lumingon si Chanyeol sa binata. Halos magdikit ang kanilang mga balikat sa lapit, pareho silang nakasandal sa puno ngayon. "Hmmm?"

Baekhyun was looking ahead. Parang nag-aalangan sa sasabihin. "How... how..."

Chanyeol playfully nudged his shoulder. "How how de carabao?"

Baekhyun chuckled and looked at him. "I mean... how's your father?"

Chanyeol's smile slowly fades.

Four years ago, huling beses silang nag-usap over the phone, yung tatay ni Chanyeol ang pinag-uusapan nila.

"He's fine now. Pero... hindi na rin siya makalakad. Medyo matindi yung huling atake ng stroke niya eh."

"Oh." Baekhyun didn't know what else to say. He didn't expect this. Akala niya ay okay na ang ama nito.

"Kaya napilitan akong tumigil sa pag-aaral."

Lalong nagulat si Baekhyun sa narinig. "What?"

Chanyeol smiled sadly. "Hmmm. Kailangan eh. Hindi naman kaya ni Mama na suportahan kaming tatlong magkakapatid, pati yung maintenance ni Papa ng gamot. Kaya ayun."

"But... ilang buwan na lang yun Chanyeol."

Chanyeol shrugged. "Hindi kakayaning pagsabayin Baek. Kaya ayun, I filed LOA. Naghanap ako ng mga part time na trabaho para tumulong sa gastusin. Ayun, nakaraos din."

"After two years, nag enroll ako ulit. Pero hindi na ko bumalik sa dating university natin. Doon na ko nag-enroll sa may sa amin. Umulit ako ng isang taon. Naka-graduate din, nagreview, nag-exam, tapos last year, kapapasa ko lang ng licensure exam. Naging nurse din sa wakas." He grinned widely.

Baekhyun didn't know what to feel. Hindi niya alam na hindi na rin pala bumalik ng university si Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung anong hirap ang dinanas ng binata.

He wanted to hug Chanyeol badly. So he did.

Nagulat naman si Chanyeol sa ginawa ni Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

Hindi bumitaw si Baekhyun sa pagkakayakap sa kanya. Kaya he hugged back.

Ang sarap sa pakiramdam. To have Baekhyun back in his arms.

Hanggang sa bumitaw na rin ito. Parang nahihiya pa sa ginawa.

Chanyeol grinned. Ang cute talaga.

"Yung mga kapatid mo, kumusta?"

Nagtataka man sa mga tanong ay sumagot si Chanyeol. "Hmmm ayun, si Yoora, two years na lang, graduate na rin ng college. She's taking education by the way," he proudly says.

Baekhyun smiled. "Sehun?"

"Naku makulit pa rin. Pero masipag namang mag-aral. I'm actually saving for his college tuition. Ga-graduate na kasi this year sa senior high. Akalain mo yun, ako na magpapa-aral sa ugok na yun."

"Proud ako sa'yo," Baekhyun whispered while looking into his eyes.

Kinabahan si Chanyeol sa tingin na iyon. Ayaw niyang umasa, pero yun yung tingin ni Baekhyun noon tuwing sasabihin siya nito ng "I love you".

Agad namang nag-iwas ng tingin ang mas nakatatanda. Pagkatapos ay tumikhim.

"I have a sister too, you know?"

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. "Kapatid?"

Tumango si Baekhyun. "Half-sister."

Chanyeol's mouth hanged open. Hindi pa ito naikwento ni Baekhyun kahit noong college pa sila. All along, ang akala niya ay only child ito.

"I never told you about my family, right? My mom and dad annuled when I was a year old. My mom left for another guy."

"W-what?"

"Kay dad ako lumaki. Sa Australia tumira si Mama kasama yung bagong pamilya niya. They had a daughter after four years. Her name's Jieun." He smiled sweetly.

"Noong una, naiinis ako kay Jieun. No. Naiingit ako sa kanya. Kasi lumaki siyang buo ang pamilya. She has a dad and a mom. Kaya I was always hostile to her when we met. Nagsusungit. Kaya ayun, natakot ata sakin. Hindi na nag-attempt makipag-close. Hindi rin naman kami madalas magkita."

He breathed deeply before continuing. "And then I realized, ang petty ko. It was never Jieun's fault. Nor my mom's. Or dad. I started to accept. Inintindi ko si mama. Nakipaglapit ako kay Jieun. I was just glad it was not too late when I decided to befriend her. Jieun's a sweet girl. She's my baby sister who I would not trade for anyone in this world."

Chanyeol smiled. He can feel Baekhyun's love for his sister. 

"She was there when... you know.. after the accident." The atmosphere suddenly became tense. "When I pushed everyone away, she stayed. She's stubborn like that," he smiled ruefully.

Baekhyun's eyes glistened in tears. "She was my anchor."

Chanyeol can't help but pull Baekhyun into his arms. Baekhyun silently cried. "I'm sorry I was not there. I'm sorry..."

Chanyeol's heart breaks upon seeing Baekhyun this broken. This is the first time Baekhyun let down his guard.

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya nang namumula ang mata. "Hindi mo naman kasalanan, ako yung lumayo."

"Pero hindi kita hinanap."

"Kahit na hinanap mo ako, hindi ako magpapakita," Baekhyun smiled while crying.

"Bakit?" Chanyeol felt like crying too.

"Kasi... kasi ayaw kong itali ka sa problema ko. You had your own problems."

Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's face. "No Baekhyun, I won't mind. Kakayanin ko yun."

Baekhyun shakes his head. "No. Kahit ulitin natin ang nangyari, I would not change anything. I'm just glad you're here again."

Chanyeol leaned in and kissed Baekhyun's forehead. "How I wish I was there with you."

"I missed you Chanyeol," Baekhyun looked into his eyes. "Miss na miss."

Chanyeol smiled. "Miss na miss rin kita."

Then they stare into each other's eyes again. Until Chanyeol lowered his gaze into Baekhyun's lips. Na agad niya ring binawi at tumingin sa malayo.

He gulped.

Natawa naman si Baekhyun. He tugged into Chanyeol's shirt sleeve. "Chanyeol."

"Hmmm?" Lumingon si Chanyeol sa kanya.

Everything happened too fast and the next thing he knew, Baekhyun's leaning in close and had already pecked his lips.

Hindi makapaniwalang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang sariling mga labi. "A-anong..."

Baekhyun smiled again and then removed his hand covering his mouth. "Can I kiss you?" He cheekily asked.

"You already did," sagot ni Chanyeol ng wala sa sarili.

"So pwede pa?" Baekhyun grinned.

Tumango lang si Chanyeol.

Baekhyun happily obliged.

*********************************************  
_  
Chanyeol’s panicking. Kanina pa hindi sinasagot ni Baekhyun ang mga texts at tawag niya. Kahit mga chat niya sa messenger ay hindi nababasa. Hindi naman niya alam ang number ni Jongin, na siyang nag-iisang kaibigan ni Baekhyun na kilala niya. Ngayon nga ay nandito siya sa labas ng apartment ng binata. Pero walang tao._

_They were supposed to have dinner. Chanyeol even prepared a surprise gift for Baekhyun. Birthday kasi ng binata kinabukasan at balak niyang salubungin nila ito nang magkasama. He was so excited earlier pero ngayon ay kinakabahan na talaga siya. Wala namang nabanggit na pupuntahan si Baekhyun at pumayag naman na sumama sa kanyang kumain._

_Napahilamos si Chanyeol sa mukha because of too much frustration. Mag-a-alas-dies na. Maybe Baekhyun’s with his friends. Bakit nga ba ito mag-ce-celebrate kasama niya? Ano ba sila?_

_Oo nga pala. Walang label._

_Unti-unti siyang dumausdos at naupo sa hallway, tinitigan ang cellphone, nagbabakasakaling iilaw iyon dahil sa isang text o tawag galing kay Baekhyun._

_“Chanyeol!”_

_Agad siyang napatayo at napalingon sa kanyang kanan. Kilalang-kilala niya ang boses na iyon._

_Isang humahangos na Baekhyun ang patakbong lumapit sa kanya._

_“Sorry, may… report… tinapos…” putol-putol nitong sabi habang hinahabol ang hininga. Halatang nagtatakbo ito._

_Hinawakan naman ni Chanyeol ang namumulang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun. “Baek, calm down.”_

_Tumango si Baekhyun._

_Ilang segundong nag-breath in, breath out si Baekhyun, hanggang sa napansin ni Chanyeol na humupa na ang pagkapula ng mukha nito at nagiging regular na ang paghinga._

_“Okay?”_

_“Okay,” Baekhyun grinned. “Sorry, na-low-batt yung phone ko, hindi ko naman kabisa yung number mo kaya di kita matext, may tinapos lang kaming report, swear nagmadali ako -”_

_Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun’s cheeks in. Naka-pout tuloy ang nguso nito na parang isda. “You’re rambling again,” Chanyeol chuckled. “It’s okay. I would still wait for you.”_

_Tinampal naman ni Baekhyun nang marahan yung mga kamay na nakahawak sa mukha niya. “Still, baka kanina ka pa gutom. Nauna ka na dapat kumain.”_

_Umiling si Chanyeol. “It’s okay. Kumain ka na ba?”_

_As an answer, Baekhyun’s stomach rambled on cue. Sabay silang natawa._

_“Order na lang tayo? Ayoko na maglakad,” Baekhyun pouted._

_“Actually, I’ve already cooked something?” Chanyeol shyly mentioned habang kinakamot ang batok. “Balikan ko lang sa apartment ko?”_

_Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. “You cooked?”_

_Piningot ni Chanyeol ang cute na ilong ni Baekhyun. “You asked me to cook for your birthday diba?”_

_“Bukas pa yun eh!”_

_“Salubong?”_

_Baekhyun smiled. “Okay. Pero ipagluluto mo pa rin ako bukas,” he cheekily said._

_Ginulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya. “Oo na. Balik ako. Mabilis lang.”_

_Baekhyun nodded._

_Walking distance lang naman yung apartment ni Chanyeol mula sa apartment ni Baekhyun kaya wala pang 30 minutes ay pabalik na siya. Nagmadali talaga siya dahil alam niyang gutom na gutom na ang may birthday._

_Kinakabahan si Chanyeol habang iniisip kung paano ipapaliwanag ang dalang regalo. It was a stuffed toy. Isang puppy. Hindi niya pa kayang bilhan si Baekhyun ng totoong aso kaya stuffed toy muna._

__Magugustuhan kaya ni Baekhyun?_ _

_\-----------------------------------_

_Baekhyun loved it._

_The guy squealed upon seeing the stuffed toy. Kahit may pagka-pasaway at feeling siga to si Baekhyun, madalas ay ina-admit naman niya na he likes cute things. Soft parin._

_Hawak-hawak niya ang regalo ni Chanyeol habang sila ay kumakain ng tuna carbonara, garlic bread at buffalo wings na inihanda ni Chanyeol. He never stopped praising Chanyeol’s cooking skills. Natatawa na si Chanyeol dahil ang OA na daw. Baekhyun just punched him in the arm. Inilabas din ni Chanyeol ang isang garapon ng stick-o, strawberry flavored of course, bilang panghimagas. Next time daw magbe-bake na siya ng cake._

_“You stopped smoking,” puna ni Chanyeol._

_“Mas gusto ko na ‘to,” ngiti ni Baekhyun sabay kagat sa stick-o._

_After dinner, nang halos isa’t kalahating oras dahil sa kakulitan nilang dalawa, ay magkatabi silang nahiga sa kama ni Baekhyun. This was not a first time naman dahil before their “first kiss” sa grandstand almost a month ago, ay madalas na silang mag cuddle noon pa man. Masyado kasing clingy si Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun was hugging Bibo, his stuffed toy, habang yakap-yakap siya ni Chanyeol._

_Akala ni Baekhyun ay nakatulog na si Chanyeol dahil hindi na ito nagsasalita. “Hoy.” Kinurot niya yung tiyan nito. “Sabi mo sasalubong tayo ng 12.”_

_Chanyeol chuckled. “Aray ko naman, power nap lang eh.”_

_“Pag ikaw nakatulog, walang kiss,” parang batang pagbabanta ni Baekhyun habang nakatingala sa katabi._

_Chanyeol pouted and leaned in, closing his eyes. “Kiss na ngayon para di ako makatulog.”_

_Baekhyun pecked his lips quickly._

_Chanyeol grinned. “Isa pa.”_

_Baekhyun reached for his lips again with a smile._

_“One more.”_

_“Ayoko na. Magseselos na yung anak natin.”_

_Natawa si Chanyeol sa narinig at nagmulat ng mata. Baekhyun christened Bibo as their son daw._

_“Tapon ko yan eh.”_

_Hinampas naman siya ni Baekhyun. “Gago ka. Ikaw itapon ko eh.”_

_Chanyeol smiled. “Sige na love ko na yan si Bibo,” he said while pressing Baekhyun closer to his body._

_“Yung papa ni Bibo, love mo?” Baekhyun whispered._

_Chanyeol stilled. Pareho lang silang tahimik._

_They never admitted in words that they like each other, love pa kaya?_

_Kinabahan si Baekhyun. Bakit niya kasi nasabi yun?_

_Parang tanga Baekhyun._

_Babawiin na dapat niya ang sinabi ng naramdaman niyang halikan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang noo. “Matagal na. Sobra.” bulong nito pabalik. “Mahal kita.” He looked into Baekhyun’s eyes with sincerity._

_Baekhyun felt like crying. Hinigpitan niya ang yakap pabalik kay Chanyeol, with Bibo in between them. “I love you, too.”_

__  
*********************************************

“Parang tanga naman kuya, mag-ba-bate lang di marunong.”

“First time ko nga kasi.”

“Ayan! Ano ba yan Kuya! Ang kalat! Ako na mag-ba-bate! Akin na yan, ako na hahawak.”

Masyado nang na-wi-wirduhan si Baekhyun sa mga naririnig. Kasalukuyan siyang nasa sala ngayon, kalalabas lamang sa kwarto, at naririnig niya ang sigawan nina Lucas at Chanyeol mula sa kusina.

Kagigising niya lang mula sa siesta. Oo, sapilitan siyang pinatulog ng dalawa pagkatapos kumain ng tanghalian. At dahil birthday niya, alam niyang may pinaplano lang ang mga ito kaya nakisakay na lang siya. Noong una ay balak niya lang magpanggap na natutulog pero hindi rin kinaya ng talukap niya at tuluyan ngang nakatulog. Lalo na at napaka-ulan sa labas.

Nang magising ay inalalayan niya ang sariling bumangon at lumipat sa wheelchair na katabi lang naman lagi ng kama niya. Halos isang oras rin siyang nakatulog.

Dahan-dahan niyang pinagulong ang wheelchair palapit sa kusina.

“Lucas naman! Dahan-dahan! Parang hinahabol eh!”

“Eh dapat talaga ginagalingan.”

“Hoy,” sabat ni Baekhyun. 

Sabay na napatalon ang dalawang matangkad na lalake at sabay ring lumingon sa kanya nang nanlalaki ang mga mata. Si Lucas na may hawak na isang bowl sa isang kamay at beater naman sa kabila, na siyang inaabot ni Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun! Kanina ka pa diyan?” tanong ni Chanyeol na gulat na gulat.

“Di naman. Anong ginagawa niyo? Bakit nagbabatehan na kayo? Natulog lang ako.”

Humalakhak si Lucas sa narinig at tuluyang ibinaba ang hawak sa kitchen counter. “Eto kasi si Kuya Chanyeol, ang hina mag-bate, eh ako ang master beater.”

Binatukan ni Chanyeol ang nakababata. “Talaga, puro ka kasi bate!” At saka humarap kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nangingiti na sa mga kalokohan ng dalawa. “Baekhyun naman eh, sabi nang matulog eh, balik ka dun.” Sabi nito papalapit sa kanya. Akmang itatalikod na nito ang kanyang wheelchair at itutulak palabas.

“Hep, hep, ayoko Chanyeol, ano bang ginagawa niyo?” pag-pout ni Baekhyun.

“Secret-“

“Nagbabate kuya, gusto mo rin bang mag-bate?” singit ni Lucas.

“Gago Lu-”

“Oo sali ako!” masiglang tugon ni Baekhyun sabay lapit sa pinakabata.

Napakamot na lang si Chanyeol sa pisngi. “Baekhyun naman eh, gagawa nga ng cake para surprise sayo eh.” Pagmamaktol niya.

“Surprise mo mukha mo. Kala mo naman hindi ko alam.” Sagot sa kanya ni Baekhyun sabay labas ng dila.

Napa-eye-roll na lang si Chanyeol. Napakakulit talaga. “Fine. Ibigay mo sakanya yan Lucas, siya pag-batihin mo ng itlog.”

Natatawang inabot naman ni Lucas ang bowl sa kanyang Kuya Baekhyun, na ngayon ay abot-tenga ang ngiti.

Wala na ngang nagawa ang dalawa at tuluyan na lang pinanood ang may birthday na magbati ng itlog para sa kanyang sariling birthday cake.

Pero dahil sa dakilang competitive sina Lucas at Chanyeol ay pinagpasa-pasahan nila ang kawawang bowl at nagpabilisan ng pag-bati ang tatlo.

Opo, ganun sila ka-mature.

Napuno nang tawanan ang kusina hanggang sa dumating ang nakangiting si Manang. Ngayon niya na lang nakita ang batang Byun na tumatawa ng ganun. Tumaba ang puso niya sa nakikita. 

“Kayo talagang mga bata, oo, meron naman tayo diyang mixer, bakit nagtiya-tiyaga kayo diyan?”

Pinandilatan ni Chanyeol si Lucas. “Sabi mo walang mixer!”

Nanlaki rin ang mga mata ni Lucas. “Malay ko ba! Etong si Kuya Baekhyun, tagal nang nakatira dito, di nagsasabi!”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun. “Bakit ba? Masarap mag-bate eh.”

Nang mapagkasunduan na okay na yung kawawang itlog ay tulong-tulong na silang tatlo sa pagmix nang mga ingredients.

Strawberry cake yung gagawin nila. Just like what Chanyeol promised before.

Sabay-sabay na rin nilang pinanood na umalsa ang cake habang nasa loob ng oven. Isinunod nila ang paggawa ng icing na huwag na nating ikwento ang nangyari dahil halos himatayin si manang sa kalat nilang tatlo.

Nang matapos na ang icing at handa nang ilagay sa cake ay binuhat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at iniupo sa ibabaw ng counter. Gusto niya rin daw kasing i-try magpahid ng icing.

Nang tuluyan niyang maiupo doon si Baekhyun ay hindi muna ito bumitaw at tinitigan lang si Chanyeol habang nakapulupot ang mga braso sa leeg ng binata. Nakatitig ito sa kanya ng may mga ngiti sa labi.

Ngumiti naman si Chanyeol pabalik. “Why?”

Umiling si Baekhyun nang hindi naaalis ang ngiti. Then he suddenly kissed the tip of Chanyeol’s nose. “Thank you.”

Kinikilig na nakangiti lang din si Chanyeol.

“Ano ba yan. Tapos na ba mga kuya? Pwede na po mag-icing?” singit ni Lucas habang hawak-hawak ang piping bag na may laman ng icing.

Sabay na natawa ang dalawa. Gumilid naman si Chanyeol para makalapit na si Lucas sa cake na nasa tabi ni Baekhyun, pero hindi siya bumitaw sa pagkakayakap sa binata. His arms are still encircling Baekhyun’s waist, and Baekhyun didn’t bother pulling his arms from Chanyeol’s neck as well.

“Kaya ayokong jojowa,” bulong ni Lucas. “Ay hindi nga pala jowa.”

Binatukan ito ni Chanyeol habang tumatawa si Baekhyun.

“Ay alam mo ba Kuya Chanyeol, ikaw yung wallpaper niyan ni –“

“Lucas!” akmang aabutin ni Baekhyun si Lucas para takpan ang bibig nito pero di niya magawa. Kung hindi nga lang napigilan ni Chanyeol ay baka tumalon na ito.

Tawang-tawa naman si Lucas.

“Anong wallpaper?”

Nag-blush naman si Baekhyun. “Wala.”

“Weeeh. Bago ka pa pumasok dito bilang nurse kuya, nakita na kita sa phone niya. Ikaw yung wallpaper ni Kuya Baekhyun. Kaya pamilyar ka talaga eh. Tapos nung nagtrabaho ka na ditto, nakita ko nagpalit bigla.”

Pilyong lumingon si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakakapit pa rin sa kanya. “Crush mo ko no?”

Kinurot ni Baekhyun ang tagiliran ni Chanyeol.

“Ang lalandi,” Lucas said while rolling his eyes. “Tara na mag-icing!” 

*********************************************

Pagkatapos ang dinner kasama sina Mr. Byun, Lucas at manang ay pumasok sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa kwarto ng nakatatanda. Like any other time, Chanyeol was very careful on carrying Baekhyun to his bed. 

Mag-a-alas-otso na ng gabi. Naka-off ngayon si Chanyeol sa ospital kaya susulitin na niya ang pag-stay sa mga Byun. Lalo na at birthday pa ngayon ni Baekhyun.

Pagkatapos mailapag si Baekhyun ay inayos niya ang wheelchair sa tabi nito, at saka humarap sa binata na kanina pa sinusundan ng tingin ang mga ginawa niya. “Hey, do you want to go to the bathroom? Bago matulog?”

Nag-pout si Baekhyun at saka ini-stretch ang kamay na parang inaabot siya. “Tulog kaagad? Dito ka muna.”

Umupo naman si Chanyeol sa gilid ng kama. “Bedtime stories?” nakangiti niyang tanong.

Baekhyun grinned. “Dito ka, higa ka,” he said while patting his side of the bed.

“Ayoko, baka galawin mo ko,” pag-iling ni Chanyeol.

Tinaliman siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun. “Edi wag,” maktol nito sabay pihit ng katawan patalikod sa kanya.

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa bilis ng pagtampo nito. Agad siyang humiga sa tabi nito at niyakap ito mula sa likod. Kahit hindi niya makita ay alam niyang ngiting-ngiti si Baekhyun dahil agad nitong hinawakan ang mga kamay niyang na nasa tiyan nito.

“Happy birthday Baekhyun,” bulong niya sa tenga nito.

Baekhyun squirmed a little. Medyo nakiliti.

“Gift ko?”

“Yung cake.”

Pumihit si Baekhyun paharap sa kanya at tumitig sa mga mata, habang yakap-yakap pa rin ni Chanyeol.

“You’re the greatest gift I’ve received Chanyeol,” bulong ni Baekhyun.

Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ay sasabog na ang puso niya sa nararamdaman. He can’t believe he’s holding Baekhyun like this again. 

He stared on Baekhyun’s eyes, nose, lips, moles. He would never let go of this person again.

Sa loob ng apat na taon na nagkalayo sila, pakiramdam niya laging may kulang. But now, Baekhyun is in his arms again, he could not ask for more.

Baekhyun completes him.

“Alam ko,” pilyo niyang sagot.

Piningot naman ni Baekhyun ang ilong ni Chanyeol. “Seriously, thank you, for coming back to my life.”

This time, Chanyeol leaned in and Baekhyun automatically closed his eyes. Chanyeol chuckled before kissing the guy’s eyelid.

“Cute.”

Natatawa man ay marahan siyang hinampas ni Baekhyun sa dibdib nang hindi nagmumulat ng mata.

Chanyeol proceeded on kissing Baekhyun’s forehead. Then his cheeks, kabilaan. His nose. His chin.

“Tagal naman ng main course,” Baekhyun joked with eyes still closed, lips stretched with a grin.

“Ikaw yung regalo sakin Baekhyun,” he said, and gently pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s. “Thank you.”

Baekhyun smiled sweetly and finally opened his eyes. Kumikislap.

Eveything Baekhyun does dazzles Chanyeol.

“Isa pa,” Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol just smiled and closes the gap again. This time he didn’t stop kissing Baekhyun until they’re out of breath.

“Sleep here? Wala kang duty diba?”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Baka putulan ako ng tatay mo.”

Piningot na naman ni Baekhyun ang ilong nito. “Gago.”

Nagtitigan lang sila habang nakangiti.

“Seryoso kasi, tulog ka na dito. Cuddle lang, promise,” pilyong ngiti ni Baekhyun.

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol.

“Birthday ko pa. Bawal tumanggi,” he pouted.

“Okay aalis ako nang alas-dose.”

“Chanyeol~” Baekhyun whined.

Chanyeol can’t help but peck Baekhyun’s lips again. Sobrang cute. “Opo, magpapaalam lang ako sa daddy mo,” he said bago bumangon.

Bago pa man makaalis sa kama ay may naalala ito at saka lumingon kay Baekhyun. “Hey I just remembered, magpapalalam rin pala ako para next week.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. “Next week?”

Tumango si Chanyeol at inabot ang isang kamay niya. “Yeah, di ako makakapunta dito sa Friday. Uuwi kasi ako sa amin this weekend. Birthday ni Mama.”

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa narinig. “Sa Laguna?” mahina niyang tanong.

“Oo, okay lang ba?”

Dahan-dahang tumango si Baekhyun at pilit na ngumiti. “O-oo naman.”

Napansin naman ni Chanyeol ang pag-aalinlangan niya. “Baek, okay ka lang?”

Baekhyun mustered all his will to smile. 

_Stop thinking about it Baekhyun!_

“Oo nga, may naalala lang ako bigla.”

Pinisil-pisil ni Chanyeol ang palad niya bago nagpatuloy. “Actually, may isa pa sana akong itatanong.”

Kinabahan si Baekhyun. 

_It’s not about it, right? Hindi naman niya alam._

“Will you go with me?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa narinig. “Huh? Saan?”

Halatang kinakabahan si Chanyeol sa isasagot. “Samin.”

Sa gulat ay napisil niya pabalik ang palad ni Chanyeol.

“You want me to go with you?”

Marahang tumango si Chanyeol. “I want you to meet my family,” Chanyeol smiled gently.

Naghalo-halo na ang mga iniisip ni Baekhyun.

Kaya niya bang bumalik doon? It’s been four years.

Hindi niya alam kung paano haharap sa pamilya ni Chanyeol. Anong aasahan niya? Anong aasahan ng mga nito sa kanya?

Ano nga ba sila ni Chanyeol?

Will his dad permit him, knowing na…

“Okay.” He answered in a small voice.

Chanyeol grinned. “Really?”

_Bahala na._

“Yes.” He said resolutely.

*********************************************

Surprisingly, or not, ay kaagad na pumayag si Mr. Byun na sumama si Baekhyun sa pag-uwi ni Chanyeol sa probinsya. Bukod sa three days lang naman ay aalis rin ito papuntang Japan para sa isang conference the same weekend.

Excited, at the same time, ay kinakabahan si Baekhyun. But Chanyeol would assure him na magugustuhan siya ng pamilya. Ang mga ito pa nga daw ang kinakabahan sa pagdating niya kasi maliit lang ang bahay ng mga Park. 

Hindi naman iyon mahalaga kay Baekhyun. Kahit kailan ay hindi niya inisip yung pagkakaiba nila ng estado sa buhay ni Chanyeol.

Ala-siyete ng umaga ng Biyernes sila umalis ng Q.C. sakay ng van ng mga Byun. Hindi na sumama si Lucas dahil nahihiya daw ito kahit anong pilit ng dalawa. Tanging ang family driver lang ang kasama nila na maghahatid, pero aalis rin at babalikan na lang sila sa Linggo.

Dahil maaga pa ay walang gaanong traffic na nakasalubong sa daan. Habang nasa biyahe ay nakasandal lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Tulog na kaagad ang matangkad. Pinipilit rin ni Baekhyun matulog pero kahit anong pikit niya ay bumabalik sa kanya ang lahat.

It's been four years. Pero natatandaan niya pa rin ang gabing iyon. Ngayon na lang ulit siya nakadaan rito, nakarating ng ganito kalayo mula sa kanilang bahay.

So the whole ride, he just clutched into Chanyeol. The other guy doesn't mind. Mas hinigpitan lang nito ang yakap kay Baekhyun kasi akala nito ay naglalambing lang siya.

Baekhyun can't help but be at ease. Iba talaga pag kasama niya si Chanyeol, pag katabi niya ito. He's his source of strength.

Matapos ang apat na oras ay nakarating rin silang San Pablo, hanggang sa bahay nina Chanyeol.

Pagkababa pa lang ay sinalubong na kaagad sila ng nakababatang kapatid ni Chanyeol na si Sehun na nakasuot pa ng uniporme. Isang masiglang "Kuya!" ang salubong nito sa kapatid. Buti na lamang ay naibaba na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kanyang wheelchair kaya agad na nagyakap ang magkapatid.

Nakangiti lang si Baekhyun sa nakita. Sa mga kwento ni Chanyeol noon ay lagi silang mag-kaaway. Pero ngayon ay halatang-halata naman ang pagiging close nito sa isa't isa.

"Se... si Baek-"

"Kuya ko!" Sigaw naman ng isang middle-aged woman na lumabas ng bahay.

"Ma!" excited na lumapit si Chanyeol sa ina at niyakap ito. "Happy birthday Ma!" Nag-sway pa ang dalawa habang magkayakap. Sabik na sabik sa muling pagkikita. Ilang buwan na nga rin namang hindi nakakauwi ang binata.

Halos matunaw yung puso ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol, really, is a family man. Alam niya kung gaano nito kamahal ang pamilya.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ay naghiwalay rin ang dalawa at humarap kay Baekhyun. Ngiting-ngiti siyang ipinakilala ni Chanyeol. "Ma, Se... this is Baekhyun. Baekhyun, si Mama at si Sehun."

Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa dalawa na nakangiti rin pareho. Agad ring inabot ni Baekhyun ang kamay ng matandang babae at nagmano. "Hello po, happy birthday po."

Kinilig naman ang mama ni Chanyeol. "Naku napaka-pogi naman nitong nobyo mo Chanyeol."

"Ma!" Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. Natawa lang si Baekhyun. Sinuntok naman ni Sehun ang tagiliran ng kuya. "Kuya, nagbibinita na."

Sama-sama na rin silang pumasok ng bahay matapos maibaba ang mga gamit mula sa van, at nagpaalam nang aaalis ang driver kahit na pinipilit ito ni Mrs. Park na magtanghalian muna.

Sa loob ay naabutan nila ang Papa ni Chanyeol na nasa harap ng tv. Tulad ni Baekhyun ay nakaupo ito sa wheelchair. Kaagad itong nilapitan ni Chanyeol. Lumuhod siya sa harapan ng ama at hinawakan ang mga kamay. "Pa... andito na pinakapogi mong anak Pa."

That's when Baekhyun realized na hindi na nakakapagsalita ang tatay ni Chanyeol. His head is tilted on one side but his eyes still expresses joy upon seeing his eldest son.

"Anong pinakapogi, ako kaya yun," singit ni Sehun na bitbit ang mga bag nilang dalwa. Aabutin na sana ni Baekhyun ang sariling bag ng hinila nito ng nakababata at ngumiti lang. "Ako na kuya."

Nagsalita naman ang ina ni Chanyeol. "Chanloy, ipakilala mo sa Papa mo itong nobyo mo, aba."

Agad namang tumayo si Chanyeol at lumapit kay Baekhyun, this time ay hindi pinansin ang salitang "nobyo". Marahan siyang itinulak nito paplapit sa tatay hanggang sa magkaharap na silang dalawa.

"Pa, si Baekhyun po, Baekhyun si Papa."

Marahang inabot ni Baekhyun ang kamay ng matanda at nagmano. "Hello po."

Nakita niya naman ang pagpilit nitong ngumiti sa kanya. Pero sapat na kay Baekhyun ang makita ang kislap ng mga mata nito.

"Sabi ni Papa, nice to meet you daw." Singit na naman ni Sehun na binatukan ni Chanyeol.

Lumabas naman ang nanay ni Chanyeol mula kusina at nag-ayang kumain. Nilapitan rin nito ang asawa at itinulak na papuntang kusina. 

Nagtaka naman si Chanyeol. "Ma, si Yoora?" Wala kasi ang kapatid nitong babae.

"Ay naku, may klase, kaaalis lang, mamaya pang hapon ang balik."

"Eh bakit itong si Sehun, walang pasok?"

"Kuya, umuwi lang ako for lunch break. May pasok pa ako mamaya, relax ka lang diyan."

Sadyang madaldal si Sehun at si Mrs. Park kaya maingay silang nag-lunch. Madali ring napalagay ang loob ni Baekhyun sa pamilya kaya nakasabay siya sa usapan. Umingay rin tuloy si Chanyeol. Mr. Park contentedly watched them while being fed by his wife.

Noong hapon ay nagpahinga muna sila sa kwarto ni Chanyeol. Alas-tres ng lumabas sila ng bahay at tumambay sa bakuran ng mga Park. Sa likod bahay ay may duyan na pwedeng higaan, ang dalwang dulo ay nakatali sa dalwang puno.

Hindi na rin mataas ang sikat ng araw at makulimlim pa kaya nag-aya si Baekhyun na tumambay roon. Magkatabi silang nahiga sa duyan. Takot pa nga si Baekhyun kasi baka hindi sila kayanin ng tali, pero sabi ni Chanyeol ay matibay iyon.

Habang magkayakap ay nagkwentuhan sila ng kabataan ni Chanyeol. Kung paano siya lumaki kasama sina Yoora at Sehun, kung paano sila nag-ce-celebrate ng mga birthdays at pasko at bagong taon.

Naaliw si Baekhyun sa mga narinig. Tawang-tawa siya sa mga anecdote nito lalong-lalo na kapag kasama si Sehun sa kwento. Ilang oras pa lang niya nakasama ang binata pero kasundong-kasundo na niya. Aliw kasama. Parang si Lucas. Mukhang magkakasundo ang dalawa pag nagkakilala. Sana ay makasundo niya rin si Yoora.

Ala-singko ng magdatingan ang mga bisita ni Mrs. Park. May konting handaan kasi. Tradisyon na daw. Halos mga kamag-anak lang naman, kapit-bahay, at katrabaho. Napuno ang munting bahay ng mga Park, pati ang likod bahay kung saan nag-set-up si Chanyeol ng mga mauupuan ng mga bisita.

Tahimik lang si Baekhyun sa isang gilid, ayaw niya rin kasing makasagabal kasi baka maharangan niya lang yung mga dumadaan. Pero lagi naman siyang pinapakilala ni Chanyeol sa mga dumarating, lalo na sa mga kamag-anak. Some of them were genuinely kind and curious about him, some were side-eyeing his state. Kapag nakakahalata ay binubulungan siya ni Chanyeol at sinasabing "don't mind them, hmm?". Hindi rin nagkulang ang binata sa pag-asikaso sa kanya. Busy na nga ito sa mga bisita ag busy pa ito sa kanya.

Baekhyun is very thankful for that. Nandyan rin si Sehun at ilang pinsan nito na talagang kinaaliwan ni Baekhyun. Magugulo ito at masayang kasama kaya talagang nag-enjoy siya.

Paminsan-minsan ay pinupuntahan rin siya ni Mama Park at kinakamusta.

Dumating rin si Yoora noong hapon. Agad itong nag-hello sa kanya at ngumiti. Pero sadyang mahiyain ata ito kaya hindi masyadong naglalapit sa kanya. Halos nakatutok lang din ang atensyon nito sa phone na hawak.

Nang gabing iyon ay nakatulog kaagad si Chanyeol na yakap-yakap si Baekhyun. Pagod na pagod ang binata. Baekhyun smiled while looking into Chanyeol's sleeping state. Medyo nakanganga ito at naglalaway, humihilik rin ng mahina. Buti na lang at napilit niya itong tabi sila sa kama. Nagpumilit kasi ito noong una na sa lapag matutulog. Siyempre hindi pumayag ang isa.

Lumingon siya sa paligid. Hindi niya na-appreciate kaninang pagdating nila pero ngayon ay nakita niya kung gaano ka-"Chanyeol" ang kwarto.  
Baekhyun sleeps that night with a smile and contented heart.

*********************************************

Saturday passed with them spending the whole day in the house. Masaya na naman doon si Baekhyun. Masaya rin talaga kasing kasama ang pamilya ni Chanyeol. Pati si Yoora na akala niya ay tahimik ay umiingay kapag pinagkakaisahan na ng dalawang kapatid na lalake, dagdag pa si Baekhyun. Hindi nga namalayan ni Baekhyun na gabi na pala ulit.

Nalungkot si Baekhyun nang ma-realize na uuwi na sila kinabukasan. Wala naman sila halos ginawa sa stay nila dito pero his heart is full. Pakiramdam niya this is his first relaxation after four years. 

Ngayon nga ay nasa duyan ulit silang dalawa ni Chanyeol, magkayakap ulit habang nakatingin sa kalangitan na puno ng bituin.

"Ang init siguro bukas, daming stars oh," turo ni Baekhyun sa kalangitan.

Chanyeol grinned. "Hindi mo kakayanin yung summer dito. Sobrang init. As in sobrang init."

"Hmmmm siguro nakahubad lang kayo ni Sehun buong araw no?"

Natawa na naman si Chanyeol. "Ini-imagine mo no?"

Kinurot ni Baekhyun ang katabi. "Medyo. Pero ikaw lang."

Na-eskandalo naman si Chanyeol. "Malamang! Pinag-nanasaa mo ba kapatid ko?"

Tawa ng tawa si Baekhyun sa narinig. Napaka-loko-loko talaga nito. Hanggang sa nauwi sila sa kilitian. Halos mahulog na sila sa duyan sa pagtawa.

Matapos mapagod ay kumalma rin sila, tahimik na magkayakap habang hinahaplos ng malamig na hangin ang mga mukha at katawan.

"Ang sarap naman ng ganito..." bulong ni Baekhyun.

"May alam akong mas masarap," bulong pabalik ni Chanyeol.

"Hayup ka, panira ka talaga," Baekhyun chuckled.

Chanyeol chuckled as well. "Bakit ano bang iniisip mo? Yung kaldereta kasi yun ni Mama. Masarap talaga, 'tamo, yun yung lunch bukas."

Hindi talaga mananalo si Baekhyun sa mga kalokohan nito.

Muli silang natahimik. Halos makatulog na nga si Baekhyun dahil sobrang komportable talaga, nang magsalita si Chanyeol ng mahina.

"Baekhyun..."

He sleepily hummed as a response, eyes closing in drowsiness.

"May ibibigay ako..."

Antok na antok man ay tiningala ni Baekhyun ang katabi. "Ano?"

Chanyeol leaned in and kiss his forehead. "Hhmmmm sarap naman," Baekhyun smiled gently.

"Hindi kasi yun..." Chanyeol pouted.

"Ano kasi?" Natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun.

Medyo nag-struggle si Chanyeol ng may hugutin ito mula sa bulsa sa likod. At saka ipinakita kay Baekhyun ang isang kahon na pahaba.

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa nakita. "Kanina pa yan sa likod mo?"

Chanyeol grinned. "Oo, ang sakit nga sa pwet eh."

Marahang sinuntok ni Baekhyun ang dibdib nito saka kinuha ang kahon. "Ano to? Bat may paganto?" Medyo inaatake na siya ng kilig kaya hindi maitago yung smile sa mukha kahit na iniinis niya si Chanyeol.

"Birthday gift ko, medyo late, sorry."

Baekhyun stared at him before pecking the taller's lips. "Thank you."

Medyo dazed pa si Chanyeol at gusto ulit humalik pero first things first, kelangan niya munang pabuksan ang regalo. Mamaya na ang momol.

"Buksan mo na."

Tumango naman si Baekhyun at excited na binuksan yung kahon. "Bakit hindi singsing, di pa ba to propo-" natigil ito sa pagsasalita ng makita ang bracelet na natatabingan ng ilang maninipis na papel. Itinaas niya iyon at binasa ang nakasulat sa charm na nakasabit. 

Fearless.

Tiningala niya ulit si Chanyeol. "Chan..." naluluha na naman siya.

Chanyeol pinched his cheek. "Ikaw kaagad naalala ko nung nakita ko yan."

Tuluyan nang umiyak si Baekhyun at yumuko, hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap kay Chanyeol. "Thank you..."

"Parang yan lang, iyak ka na agad," pang-aasar ni Chanyeol na hinahaplos naman ang likod niya, paminsan-minsan ay humahalik sa noo para pakalmahin siya.

Nang matigil ay nag-alok si Chanyeol na tulungan siyang isuot ito. Baekhyun stared hard on his wrist after successfully wearing it.

Fearless.

Wala nga ba siyang takot?

"Chanyeol..."

"Hmmm?"

"I... I wanted to ask you something..."

"Ano?"

Kinakabahan si Baekhyun. Dapat niya nga bang itanong? May masisira ba sa pagitan nila after nito? Ano bang aasahan niya?

_Aahh bahala na nga. Fearless nga eh._

"What... what are we?"

Naramdaman niyang natigilan si Chanyeol sa narinig.

"I... I mean, akala kasi ata ng pamilya mo, mag-nobyo tayo, baka kasi magalit sila pag nalaman na hindi pala totoo, kaya okay ata kung linawin natin sa kanila bukas bago-"

"Bakit di natin totohanin?" Bulong ni Chanyeol na nagpatigil ng ikot ng mundo ni Baekhyun.

"W-what?"

Iniangat ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Baekhyun at matamang tinignan ang binata. "Baekhyun Byun, pwede ba kitang maging nobyo?"

Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something pero walang lumabas, so he closed it.

Medyo nag-so-short circuit na yung utak niya.

Chanyeol smiled gently. "Okay lang naman Baekhyun if you don't want it. I was just... actually, matagal na kitang naku-kwento kina mama. And minsan kapag kausap ko sila sa telepono, paulit-ulit kong sinasabi sa kanila na tatanungin na kita..." he said shyly.

Hindi naman makapagsalita si Baekhyun. Nakatitig lang siya dito.

"Yung kahapon, nang-aasar sina mama kasi nga hindi ko pa rin magawa."

"Chanyeol..."

"Don't feel pressured. Maghihintay naman ako eh." Then Chanyeol kissed his lips gently.

Nang matauhan ay kinurot ni Baekhyun ang tiyan ni Chanyeol na agad napa-aray. "Kiss kiss ka diyan, hindi pa nga kita sinasagot."

Nag-pout naman si Chanyeol. "Bakit? Naki-kiss na kita dati ah, mas malala pa nga nung college."

Agad namang namula si Baekhyun sa narinig. "Hoy!"

Chanyeol grinned. "Totoo -"

Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang bibig nito. Natatawang tinanggal iyon ni Chanyeol pero hindi binitawan ang mga kamay ng katabi. Tinitigan nito ang suot na bracelet ni Baekhyun. "I just want to be fearless kahit ngayon lang."

"Corny. Nenok mo, kung di ako nagtanong, di mo rin naman itatanong," pag-nguso ni Baekhyun.

"Eh naunahan mo lang ako, finale ko yun ngayong gabi eh."

Baekhyun can't help but grin sa kilig.

He kissed Chanyeol's lips lightly. Then he closed his eyes and deepen it.

Parang biglang nag-init ang pakiramdam ng dalawa. Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na pumaibabaw na si Chanyeol sa kanya. He encircled his arms around Chanyeol's neck. Then he moaned. 

Chanyeol immediately detached himself. "Baekhyun naman... mahirap to eh."

Baekhyun's still in a daze. "Huh?"

Sumiksik si Chanyeol sa leeg niya. "Sabi mo we can't kiss-"

"I never said that."

"Sabi mo hindi pa tayo kaya walang kiss! Tinutukso mo ako eh!" pagmamaktol ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun grinned.

"Sarap eh," pang-aasar niya.

"Hmmph, katawan ko lang talaga habol mo," balik naman ni Chanyeol.

Natawa si Baekhyun. "Hindi ko pa nga natitikman eh!"

"Bastos!" Natawa rin si Chanyeol. Medyo nakiliti pa nga si Baekhyun dahil nakasiksik pa rin ito sa leeg niya.

"Akina, tikman ko na."

"Baekhyun~"

"Ang baby, feeling inosente~"

"Di pa ako ready sa mature roles."

"Gago."

Halos mapunit na yung labi ni Baekhyun sa pag-ngiti, yung puso sasabog na sa saya. He never knew he can be this at ease, he never knew he's allowed to be this happy again.

"I love you Chanyeol," bulong niya dito.

"Ihhh kinikilig ako Baek~"

Baekhyun chuckled again. "Parang tanga-" 

"Mahal din kita. Mahal na mahal," bulong ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun smiled.

_I know._

Matapos ang ilang segundo ay nagsalita ulit si Baekhyun. Inaantok na rin kasi siya. "Pasok na tayo sa loob boyfie."

Halos mahulog silang dalawa ng mapabalikwas si Chanyeol sa narinig. "Huh?"

"Tangina, dahan-dahan naman Chan-"

"Baekhyun anon yung sinabi mo?"

The smaller pretended to think. "Huh? Sabi ko pasok na tayo."

"Hindi... may sinabi ka pa eh, sabi mo..."

"Sabi ko pasok na tayo, titkman ko pa yang katawan mo..."

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun box smile showed when he laughed. He cupped Chanyeol's face and grinned. "Sabi ko, oo, boyfriends na tayo."

Lumabas naman ang dimple ni Chanyeol sa sobrang saya.

Baekhyun thinks the stars above cannot compare to the twinkle in Chanyeol's eyes.

*********************************************

"Who are you?"

Isang boses ng babae ang nagpalingon sa kanilang dalawa. Kadarating lang nila sa bahay ng mga Byun galing kina Chanyeol at kasalukuyang karga-karga ng binata si Baekhyun para ilipat sa wheelchair na naka-abang sa labas, katabi ng sasakyan.

"Jieun? What are you doing here?" nagulat na tanong ni Baekhyun sa babaeng papalipat sa kanila. Nakataas ang isang kilay at tila ay kinikilala si Chanyeol. Kasunod nito si Lucas na lumabas ng bahay at hindi maipinta ang mukha sa kaba.

_Jieun?_

The name seemed familiar to Chanyeol.

"Who are you?" the young lady asked him again with arms crossed, ngayon ay nasa harapan na nila.

"Chanyeol put me down," Baekhyun whispered na agad naman niyang sinunod.

"Chanyeol?" the girl asked in shock.

Gusto mang malaman ni Chanyeol kung sino ito ay kailangan muna niyang magpakilala. Baka kamag-anak o kaibigan ni Baekhyun. "Nurse po ako ni Baekhyun, Chanyeol Park." He smiled and lend his hand for a shake.

Tinitigan lang iyon ng babae at saka tumingin nang may paghuhusga kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay may pag-aalala na sa mukha.

_What's going on?_

"Jieun-" panimula ni Baekhyun na kaagad na pinutol ng babae.

"Chanyeol Park? Chanyeol? What the fuck, kuya?" Sigaw nito.

Nagulat si Chanyeol sa narinig.

_Jieun. Baekhyun’s sister._

"Jieun, let's talk inside," Baekhyun pleaded while reaching out for the girl's hand na agad na iniwas nito.

"No." Ata saka humarap kay Chanyeol. "You're Chanyeol? Ang kapal mo naman!"

"Jieun!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun.

"What?" She asked. Nagpapalipat-lipat ang tingin sa kanilang dalawa. "Anong iniisip mo kuya? You let this guy in on your house? You let this guy in back in your life?"

Hindi na alam ni Chanyeol ang ibig sabihin ng mga naririnig. Bakit parang galit na galit si Jieun sa kanya? This is the first time they’re meeting each other. He looked into Lucas. Hindi naman ito makasingit at kabadong nakatingin lang sa nangyayari. Mukhang wala ring maintindihan.

"Jieun, I said -"

"I bet he didn't know, huh?" Jieun mocked and turned to Chanyeol again. "You’re his nurse? Nagpapabayad ka? Ang kapal mo rin eh no?"

"Jieun stop please," Baekhyun held the girls hand, tugging at it, tears already spilling down.

"Baekhyun, ano-" he wanted to ask Baekhyun first pero sumagot na kaagad si Jieun.

"I'll tell you Mr. Chanyeol Park. Ikaw -" she tugged her hand clutched by Baekhyun and proceeded to point a finger at Chanyeol. Lumapit ito sa kanya at dinuro ang kanyang dibdib. "Ikaw ang dahilan kung bakit ganito ang kapatid ko. Hindi na siya makalakad dahil sayo."

"Jieun!" Baekhyun screamed in anguish.

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa binata. Hindi niya maprocess ang mga naririnig. 

Siya ang may kasalanan? Paano?

"No kuya!" Jieun screamed back. "I'll tell this guy how he made your life miserable."

"Jieun wala siyang kasalanan."

Ngunit hindi nakinig ang dalaga at muling hinarap si Chanyeol na ngayon ay napako na sa kinatatayuan.

"Pupuntahan ka niya. That night, he's coming to you. Kasi tinawagan mo siya. You were pleading for him to meet you."

Mabilis na nag-flashback ang lahat kay Chanyeol.

_That night? Was that…_

Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun.

"Nang dahil sayo, naaksidente ang kuya ko. Kung hindi mo siya tinawagan, kung hindi ka nagpaawa, sana nakakalakad pa siya, sana -"

"Jieun tama na, Chanyeol that's not true," Baekhyun begged.

Unti-unting tumulo ang mga luha ni Chanyeol. He can still remember that night. Ang huling beses na nakausap niya si Baekhyun.

_  
"Baek.. I need you..."_

_"Chanyeol nasan ka? Chanyeol!"  
_

"Pero ano? Nawala ka? Wala kang pakialam. Ni hindi ka man lang nagtaka na hindi siya nakarating noon? Hindi ka nag-alala?" May galit na daing sa kanya ni Jieun.

"He was looking for you after the accident. Kinailangan ka ng kuya ko. Pero hindi ka nagparamdam. Nagalit ka ba? Ha? Ang kapal mo!" Tinulak siya ni Jieun palayo.

Baekhyun wheeled himself closer to Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, let's talk, please?"

Gustong tumakbo palayo ni Chanyeol. Gusto niya lang tumakas.

Kasalanan niya ang lahat?

He stared down at Baekhyun.

Nagawa niya ba yun sa taong pinakamamahal?

"Baekhyun..." he whispered with tears streaming down his eyes.

Baekhyun was biting on his lips, preventing a sob from coming out. His eyes are pleading.

"Kuya..."

"Jieun, please, tama na." Baekhyun said without looking at his sister.

Jieun looked up and exhaled loudly before turning around. Sumunod si Lucas pagpasok ng bahay. He knows the two needs time alone.

"Chanyeol, usap tayo? Please?"

Tumango si Chanyeol. He needs to know what happened, once and for all.

*********************************************  
_  
Kanina pa gustong umuwi ni Baekhyun. Nandito siya ngayon sa isang college party na sponsored ng kanilang org sa engineering kaya required siyang pumunta._

_Tinignan niya ang phone na kanina pa rin hawak._

_Walang texts o chat. Walang tawag._

_Binuksan niya ang chat history nila ni Chanyeol. He's itching to type a message pero hindi niya magawa._

_Pride ba? Natatakot ba siya? Hindi niya alam._

_It's been four days. Apat na araw na mula ng huli silang nagkita at nagkausap._

_May mas mahabang panahon pa sila nag-away noon, pero iba kasi ngayon. Sobrang natatakot si Baekhyun na mawala si Chanyeol dahil dito._

_\-------------------------_

_"Bakit ba ang baba-baba ng tingin mo sa sarili mo Chanyeol?"_

_"Kasi hindi ako katulad mo Baekhyun! Hindi ako kasing talino mo. Hindi ako mayaman tulad mo. Kailangan ko laging patunayan yung sarili ko!"_

_"What the fuck? Hindi mo kailangan yun. Stop thinking what the others will think about you!"_

_"Hindi mo maiintindihan Baekhyun! Kasi lahat meron ka."_

_"Bullshit, that's not true!"_

_Hinalamos ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga palad sa mukha at saka hinila ang buhok out of frustration. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."_

_Niyakap siya ni Baekhyun mula sa likod. "Chanyeol, please... talk to me, sabihin mo kung anong dapat kong gawin, magkakampi tayo diba?"_

_"Hindi ko rin alam. Araw -araw, kinakin ako ng insecurities ko Baekhyun."_

_"I'm sorry... sorry if I made you feel less worthy, I never intended that Chanyeol."_

_"I know... pero narealize ko lang din talaga Baekhyun, sobrang layo mo sa akin."_

_Napahigpit ang yakap ni Baekhyun sa lalake. "Don't say that. It's not true."_

_"Si Jiwoon, gusto ka niya."_

_"Tangina, tama na."_

_"Baekhyun..."_

_Agad na kumalas si Baekhyun mula kay Chanyeol at hinala ito para humarap sa kanya. "I told you I'm not interested in him. Ikaw yung gusto ko! Ano ba Chanyeol, paulit-ulit na lang?" Umiiyak na siya sa galit._

_"Baekhyun..."_

_"Ano? Makikipaghiwalay ka na? Kay Jiwoon na ba ako? Wait..." Baekhyun smiled bitterly. "Hindi nga pala tayo no?"_

_Yumuko lang si Chanyeol._

_"Mahal mo ba talaga ako?"_

_Agad na napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya. "Baekhyun, mahal na mahal kita."_

_Niyakap ni Baekhyun ang sarili, yumuko, bago bumulong, "Bakit di ko maramdaman?"_

_\-------------------------------_

_After that night, hindi na nag-attempt si Baekhyun na kausapin si Chanyeol. Wala rin namang ginawa ang binata para lapitan siya._

_He smiled bitterly._

_"Baekhyun, shot?"_

_Napatingin siya sa bagong dating na naglapag ng isang bote ng beer sa harap niya._

_Jiwoon._

_Hindi niya alam kung ano ang sinabi nito kay Chanyeol at nilamon ng insecurities ang binata. He hates this man to the core._

_Hindi niya ito pinansin at muling tumingin sa phone na hawak. Besides, wala naman talaga siyang balak uminom. Kanina pa siya nakatambay at tumitingin lang sa paligid. Nagbabakasakaling makita ang taong ilang araw na niyang gustong makita kahit na imposibleng pumunta yun sa mga ganap na ganito._

_Jiwoon chuckled beside him. "Sungit naman. Where's your boyfriend?"_

_Hindi pa rin sumagot si Baekhyun._

_"Oh come on Baek, at least talk to me."_

_Why would I talk to a shithead?_

_Baekhyun instead scrolled down to his contacts to find Jongin's name. Magpapaalam na lang siyang uuwi na siya. Wala rin naman siyang mapapala dito sa party. Besides, may pasok pa bukas._

_He's about to call Jongin when Chanyeol's name suddenly flashed on the screen. Muntik na niyang mabitawan ang phone sa gulat._

_Kinakabahan man ay agad niyang sinagot ang tawag nito._

_"Chanyeol?"_

_Noong una ay wala siyang marinig na sagot mula sa kabilang linya. Hinayaan niya ito. Hanggang sa marinig niya ang munting pagsinghot. Chanyeol's crying._

_"Chanyeol?"_

_Lalong lumakas ang pag-iyak._

_Nag-aalala na si Baekhyun. Lasing ba ito? Hindi pa niya nakitang maglasing ang binata._

_"Chanyeol talk to me," he said in a sharp voice. Napatayo rin siya mula sa kinauupuan at nagsimulang maglakad palabas dahil sa sobrang ingay ng paligid._

_"Baekhyun..."_

_"Chanyeol asan ka?"_

_"Si papa..."_

_Nanlamig ang katawan ni Baekhyun. He's not drunk, he's full on sobbing._

_"Anong nangyari?"_

_"H-he, he collapsed, wala siyang malay, sinugod d-dito s-sa ospital."_

_Mabilis na naglakad patungo ng parking lot si Baekhyun. "Nasan ka?"_

_"Baekhyun, h-hindi ko kaya... I need you…"_

_"Chanyeol pupuntahan kita, please, tell me where you are."_

_"Laguna, umuwi ako kaagad n-ng tumawag si Sehun," Chanyeol hiccuped on the other line. "Bukas na Baekhyun. I just need to hear your voice. Hinang-hina na ko."_

_"No, papun-" Bubuksan na sana ni Baekhyun ang pinto ng sasakyan ng biglang may humablot ng hawak niyang phone. Agad siyang lumingon at nakita si Jiwoon na nakangisi._

_"Chanyeol!" Sigaw nito sa phone._

_Nagtagis ang bagang ni Baekhyun. "Give me that."_

_Pero lumayo lamang ang binata. Naririnig niya si Chanyeol na nagsasalita sa kabilang linya._

_"Baekhyun? Andito? Bakit mo naman pinapauwi pre, may party pa eh."_

_"Tangina ka Jiwoon akin na," pagpu-pumilit ni Baekhyun pero mas matangkad sa kanya si Jiwoon kaya hindi niya maabot._

_"Ha, gising na kasi pre, hindi ka naman bagay kay Baekhyun, sabi ko naman sayo, stop pushing yourself into his life, diba?"_

_Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa naririnig. "Jiwoon!" Sinuntok niya ito sa panga, na naging dahilan ng pagkahulog nito sa phone niya._

_Agad niya itong pinulot. Naibaba na ni Chanyeol ang tawag._

_"Fuck you. Don't ever show yourself to me again." Bulyaw niya sa lalakeng hawak-hawak ang panga._

_Agad siyang pumasok sa loob ng kotse at kinonek ang phone sa bluetooth ng sasakyan._

_Habang nag-mamaneobra palabas ng parking lot ay dinial niya ang number ni Chanyeol, ngunit hindi na nito sinasagot ang tawag niya._

_Hindi niya alam kung saang hospital sa Laguna isinugod ang papa ni Chanyeol pero wala siyang pakialam. Kung kailangan niyang suyurin lahat ng ospital, gagawin niya._

_He silently cursed when he was met with traffic palabas ng SLEX._

_Chanyeol needs him. He needs to go to Chanyeol._

_Napatingin siya sa oras. It's half past twelve already. Bakit napaka-traffic?_

_Natandaan niyang nabanggit ni Chanyeol na sa San Pablo sila nakatira. He'll start searching there. Hindi naman siguro ganoon karami ang ospital doon diba?_

_Matapos ang isa't kalahating oras ay nakalabas rin siya sa SLEX and exited at Calamba. Sinusubukan niya pa ring tawagin si Chanyeol pero cannot be reached na ang phone nito._

_Nagsimula na ring umulan. Madilim, madulas ang daan. Pero mabilis pa rin ang patakbo ni Baekhyun. Halos wala namang sasakyan sa daan dahil madaling-araw na._

_Ayon sa waze ay palabas na siya ng Calamba ng lumakas lalo ang buhos ng ulan._

_Antok, pagod, pag-aalala. Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung anong iisipin._

_Wait for me, Chanyeol._

_Napigtad siya ng biglang tumunog ang phone niya, may tumatawag. "Baekhyun?"_

_Baekhyun exhaled loudly. "Jongin, na-contact mo na ba si Chanyeol?"_

_Kanina habang nasa traffic ay tinawagan niya ito para magpatulong na tawagan si Chanyeol._

_"No Baekhyun, hindi siya sumasagot."_

_Saglit napapikit si Baekhyun. "Okay, thank you Jongin."_

_"Baekhyun, san ka pupunta? Madaling araw na, delikado sa daan Baek..."_

_"San Pablo, nabanggit niya dati na taga-doon siya."_

_"Baekhyun ang layo nun."_

_"Los baños na ako Jongin, malapit na."_

_"Susunod ako."_

_"What? Wag na Jongin. Balitaan kita bukas."_

_"Pero Baekhyun..."_

_"Sige na, I'll hang up. Baka malowbatt na ako."_

_Saglit na natahimik si Jongin. "Okay, ingat ka."_

_Tumango si Baekhyun, forgetting that Jongin can't see him._

_Naka-stop siya ngayon dahil sa traffic light._

_Walang ibang sasakyan, but he will not risk it._

_"Yes Jongin, tulog ka na, salamat," he said sincerely._

_Jongin hummed and ended the call._

_6 seconds. He's looking intently on the yellow circle of the traffic light._

_Huwag kang matakot._

_Napatingin si Baekhyun sa radyo ng sasakyan. He smiled upon recognizing the song._

_5..._

_Di mo ba alam nandito lang ako._

_4..._

_Sa iyong tabi._

_3..._

_Di kita pababayaan_

_2..._

_Kailanman._

_Wait for me, Chanyeol._

_1_

_Halos mabingi si Baekhyun sa ingay na narinig._

_The next thing Baekhyun knew, his whole body is in pain. Eveything's turning upside down._

_Kalawang._

_Nakakaamoy siya ng kalawang._

_Ano yun? Kalawang nga ba?_

_No. Blood._

_Basa._

_He's being drenched in the rain. Pero nasa loob siya ng sasakyan diba?_

_Ang ingay._

_Someone's shouting in the distance._

_Huwag kang matakot matulog mag-isa, kasama mo naman ako…_

_Chanyeol, natatakot ako._

_And then everything starts fading into black._

__  
*********************************************

"Chanyeol talk to me," Baekhyun pleaded with teary eyes while tugging the hem of Chanyeol's shirt.

Nandito na sila ngayon sa loob ng kuwarto ni Baekhyun.

Hindi naman magawang humarap ni Chanyeol dito. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to contain his tears.

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, it was never your fault."

Gustong hilahin ni Chanyeol ang kamay palayo kay Baekhyun pero hindi niya rin magawa. Somehow, it's giving him strength. He squeezed Baekhyun's hand.

Hinayaan siyang umiyak ni Baekhyun at hindi na muli nagsalita, hawak hawak lang ang kanyang kamay kahit hindi niya nililingon.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ay naikalma na ni Chanyeol ang sarili. Kailangan nilo itong pag-usapan.

He slowly let go of Baekhyun's hand and turned around. Halos madurog ang puso niya nang nakitang Baekhyun's crying quietly behind him.

Agad na lumuhod siya sa harap nito. "Baekhyun-"

"I knew you'd be like this. Kaya ayaw kong sabihin sayo Yeol," Baekhyun cried.

Yumuko si Chanyeol habang hawak hawak ang magkabilang tuhod ni Baekhyun. "I can't help it, Baek, kasalanan ko naman talaga."

"No, please. Huwag mong isipin yun. That was my own decision."

Umiling si Chanyeol na hindi nag-aangat ng tingin. He wept. "Kung hindi kita tinawagan that night-"

Marahang hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang magkabilang pisngi ni Chanyeol para iangat. Their eyes met.

"No. I'm glad I was the one you called. Kahit ulitin natin yung gabing iyon, pupuntahan at pupuntahan pa rin kita," he smiled inspite of his tears.

Umiling si Chanyeol. "Don't say that."

"I did that because I love you. Mahal kita," he said sincerely while looking straight into Chanyeol's eyes.

Lalong umiyak si Chanyeol. Pumikit siya at hinawakan ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun na nakahawak sa mukha niya. "I don't deserve you at all."

Hinila ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol palapit at isinubsob ang mukha nito sa kanyang dibdib. He encased the taller's man body on his embrace. Tuluyan ng humagulhol si Chanyeol sa yakap niya.

And Baekhyun cried with him. "I never blamed you. Hindi mo kasalanan. Stop blaming yourself. Nasasaktan ako."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Baekhyun... your dreams, your future, sinira ko lahat..."

Hinigpitan ni Baekhyun ang yakap niya sa binata. "No. You did not."

Chanyeol looked up at him. "Football was your life Baekhyun. Nawala sa iyo yun. I promised you before diba? Na sasamahan kitang tuparin yun? Pero anong ginawa ko? Baekhyun -"

Baekhyun closed his eyes. 

Oo masakit. Mahal na mahal niya ang football. That was his dream. But not his everything. He would give up all of it for this man in front of him. Matagal na niyang natanggap sa sarili ang mga bagay na hindi na niya mgagawa, mga pangarap na hindi matutupad. Kaya hindi na niya hahayaang mawala pa ang pinakamahalaga sa lahat.

Pinagdikit ni Baekhyun ang mga noo nila ni Chanyeol.

"My dreams changed Chanyeol. Pero ikaw pa rin yung gusto kong kasamang tumupad ng mga iyon." He whispered. "That's the only thing that will never change."

He gently kissed the tip of Chanyeol's nose.

"Tahan na, baby," he smiled.

Mabigat man sa loob ay tumango si Chanyeol.

That night, they fell asleep inside each other's arms. Parehong nasasaktan. Pero parehong nangakong lalaban.

Baekhyun knows Chanyeol will not let go of it easily. But he'll wait. Kaya niyang maghintay. 

Kakayanin.

*********************************************

Nagising si Chanyeol sa sunod-sunod na texts ni Jongdae. Hindi siya nakapasok sa ospital at nakalimutan rin niyang magpasabi dahil na rin sa mga nangyari kagabi.

Mabilis niya itong sinagot at sianbihan na may emergency. Pagkatapos ibaba ang phone ay tinignan niya si Baekhyun na mahimbing pa ring natutulog, ang mga kamay ay mahigpit pa ring nakayakap sa katawan ni Chanyeol.

Hinaplos niya ang pisngi nito. 

_How do I deserve you?_

Pumasok na naman sa isipan niya ang mga nalaman.

Masakit. Sobrang sakit malaman na siya ang naging dahilan kung bakit nagkaganito si Baekhyun. Kahit na sabihin nitong wala siyang kasalanan, hindi niya pa rin maiwasang isipin na kung sana hindi niya tinawagan si Baekhyun noon, kung sana hindi siya naging mahina, kung sana hindi niya ipinaalam dito ang problema, kung sana...

Ang daming sana.

Mahirap tanggapin, mahirap kalimutan. But for now, he'll focus on the present. Yun rin naman ang gusto ni Baekhyun. This time, he'll hold on to his promise na hindi na siya aalis, hindi na niya pababayaan si Baekhyun.

Marahan niyang hinalikan sa noo ang binata bago dahan-dahang kumawala sa yakap nito. He needs to report to the hospital. Ibibilin niya muna si Baekhyun kay Lucas at babalik rin agad.

Nang nakalabas sa kwarto ay nakasalubing niya si manang. Ngumiti ito sa kanya. "Chanyeol, kain ka na ng umagahan."

Marahan namang umiling si Chanyeol. "Huwag na po muna manang, aalis lang po ako saglit, babalik rin-"

"Can we talk?"

Sabay silang napalingon ni manang kay Jieun na kadarating lang.

She seemed calm this time and she's looking at Chanyeol with sincerity in her eyes.

Gustong tumanggi ni Chanyeol. Duwag na kung duwag pero parang hindi na niya kakayanin kung may malalaman pa siyang bago. But he remembers Baekhyun.

Hindi na siya tatakbo.

He nodded gently.

Sinundan niya si Jieun sa may balkonahe sa 2nd floor ng bahay. Dahil nga madalas lang siyang umalalay kay Baekhyun at nasa 1st floor lang ang kwarto nito ay hindi siya madalas makapunta sa bahaging ito ng bahay ng mga Byun.

Jieun leaned on the railings of the balcony. Tinitigan niya ito. 

Based on Baekhyun's story, Jieun is his half-sister. Four years younger than him.

"I'm Jieun Lee," pakilala nito sa sarili. Lumingon ito sa kanya. "I'm sorry, hindi ako nakapagpakilala kahapon."

Tumango naman si Chanyeol.

Tumalikod muli ang dalaga at tumanaw sa labas. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung ano ang pag-uusapan nilang dalawa kaya hindi niya rin masimulan. He waited patiently. Nakikita niya rin kung paano mag-alangan ang isa.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ay yumuko ito. "I really regret what happened yesterday. I guess nag-pile up lang yung frustrations ko nung nakita kita," she said in a small voice.

"Naiintindihan ko naman. Your reaction was valid," Chanyeol answered.

Alam niya naman na bilang kapatid ay magagalit talaga ito sa kanya. Iniisip niya nga kagabi na kung alam itong lahat ng ama ni Baekhyun ay bakit hindi ito nagagalit sa kanya.

"Kuya and I, we're really not close from the start."

Naghintay si Chanyeol. Naikwento na rin ito ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Aloof siya sakin tuwing magkikita kami. Siguro naiinis siya kasi nagkaroon ng bagong pamilya si Mama. Tapos nagkaroon pa siya ng kapatid. He was never rude, but he was not affectionate either. At dahil na rin sa ibang bansa kami nakatira, bihira lang kaming magkita at magkausap."

Humarap sa kanya ang babae at nagpatuloy sa pagkwento. "But something interesting happened. High school ako noon nang nagbakasyon kami dito sa Pinas. Pumayag siyang sumama sa amin sa Cebu for a week," she smiled wistfully, as if remembering something very pleasant.

"Parang bagong Baekhyun yung nakasama namin. He was really bubbly, he's talking to Mama sweetly. He's even amiable with my Papa. And he started acting as my big brother. Ang bilis naming mag-bond, ang bilis naming maging close. He asked me about my studies. He asked me about my friends, lovelife," she chuckled. "And then he said sorry, he apologized for his past behavior. Sabi niya, napaka-immature niya daw noon. At gusto niya raw bumawi sa akin."

"Sobrang saya ko noon. First time kong naramdaman na magkaroon ng kapatid. He didn't judge me, he embraced my insecurities, tinanggap niya yung mga kwento ko. And in turn, he confided in me."

"He admitted that there's someone who really affected his views in life, made him realize his mistakes. For that person, he wants to be a better version of himself. Pinakilala ka niya saakin."

Jieun smiled at him for the first time.

Hindi malaman ni Chanyeol ang mararamdaman. He remembered Baekhyun being gone from uni for a week noong 3rd year college siya. Naalala niya pa nga na sobrang saya nito pagbalik. Inasar niya pa nga ito na sana laging magbakasyon sa Cebu para naman mabawasan ang pagka-badtrip.

"Sabi niya, you're his soulmate."

Chanyeol's heart skipped. When did Baekhyun fell in love with him? All along akala niya siya lang ang nakakaramdam noon. Masyado nga ba siyang naging manhid?

"That time, I really wanted to meet you. Kasi you're very special to Kuya. Sabi niya soon, ipapakilala ka daw niya."

Then the smile from Jieun's face slowly fades. "But that day never came. The accident happened." Muling tumalikod sa kanya ang dalaga. "Mama and I immediately booked a flight back to Manila."

Yumuko si Chanyeol sa narinig.

"I was so scared with the thought that he would not make it. He was in comma for two days."

Chanyeol didn't know that. 

Parang piniga ulit ang puso niya sa nalaman. Muntik ng mawala ng tuluyan sa kanya si Baekhyun. 

Unti-unti siyang lumapit at kumapit sa railings para suportahan ang sariling tumayo.

"And then he woke up." Jieun is tearing up now. Nanginginig ang boses na nagpatuloy ito. "Ikaw ang una niyang hinanap. Chanyeol. That was the first word he uttered."

Tuluyan na ring tumulo ang luha ni Chanyeol.

_I should have been there. I should have been there._

"Tapos hinanap niya si Tito Jungho, he asked him to know if you're okay, if your father is okay." Jieun faced him. "Naiintindihan mo ba yung frustrations ko? Ikaw pa rin yung inalala niya, kahit hindi niya maigalaw yung buong katawan niya that time. He even begged Tito to... to..."

Chanyeol stared at the girl. "To what?"

"To pay for your father's hospital bills."

Chanyeol felt his knees gave up. He slowly slides down to the floor. Parang nag-short circuit ang utak sa nalaman.

That time, sabi ng mama niya, nakahingi raw ito ng tulong sa isang malayong kapamilya kaya wala na silang aalalahanin sa bills sa ospital. 

_Was it Baekhyun and his father all along?_

"And then he asked us not to tell you, not to contact you. Kasi ikaw pa rin ang iniisip niya. Kasi alam niya na sisihin mo ang sarili mo. Kasi ayaw na niyang dagdagan yung mga problema mo. So, he chose to stay away. To run away from you."

Chanyeol pulled out his hair in anger and frustration.

"Galit na galit ako sayo. Galit na galit ako kasi hindi magawang magalit sayo ni Kuya. Nagalit ako kasi hindi ka man lang nag-effort na hanapin siya. Wala kang ginawa."

"I'm sorry, sorry..." bulong ni Chanyeol.

He heard Jieun sobbing. Walang ibang maririnig kundi ang mga iyak nila pati na rin ang paulit-ulit na paghingi ng tawad ni Chanyeol. Maya-maya lang ay naramdaman niyang umupo sa kanyang tabi ang babae.

"But last night, I saw something."

Unti-unti ay nag-angat ng tingin si Chanyeol.

"I saw how much Kuya loves you. Nakita ko how he wants to spare you from any pain. He wanted to protect you as much as he can."

Chanyeol shakes his head. "I do not deserve-"

"And I want to give you a chance."

Chanyeol immediately looked at her. "Ha?"

Jieun smiled despite her tears.

"If Kuya wanted you, bakit ko naman pipigilan yun diba?"

"Jieun..."

"Please lang, please alagaan mo si Kuya. He may look tough, but he's really soft-hearted. And I know you know that."

"Hindi ko alam kung-"

"Kagabi I realized something. You see, lagi akong umiiyak noon, kasi nanghihinayang ako sa mga pangarap niya. He'll never be able to walk again. At kung oo man, hindi na siya makakapaglaro ng football. He didn't even want to continue his studies. But you know what he said to me before? He said, his dream will always be in his heart. At hinding-hindi iyon mawawala sa kanya. He said he's okay, as long as he can protect that dream."

"I realized he was talking about you. Ikaw yung pinoprotektahan niya."

Chanyeol's full on sobbing now.

"I'm sorry for my outburst last night. Pero kailangan ko lang talagang ilabas yun. And I think it's better than keeping you in the dark. Kuya might not tell you anytime soon if I didn't."

"Hindi ko alam- hindi ko alam kung paano ko pa papatunayan ang sarili ko, kung paano babawi." Chanyeol stared at her sincerely. "Sobrang duwag ko, but I want you to know, na mahal na mahal ko si Baekhyun."

Jieun smiled and nodded. "Alam ko, nakita ko naman yun. I just wanted to tell you everything. Masaya sayo si Kuya. Kwento ni Lucas sobrang masayahin daw ni Kuya noong mga nakaraang araw. And I don't want to take that away from him."

"Let's start again? Hmmm? Hindi madali, pero magtulungan tayo for kuya?"

Chanyeol doesn't want to make promises anymore but for Baekhyun, he'll do everything. Siya naman ang babawi ngayon.

He nodded. "Okay." Sabay singhot.

Jieun chuckled. "Panget mo naman umiyak."

Natawa si Chanyeol sabay punas ng mga luha. Sabay silang tumayo.

"Tara na sa baba, baka nagising na yun, hinahanap ka."

Nagsimula na itong maglakad papasok sa loob ng bahay ng magsalita si Chanyeol.

"Jieun."

Lumingon ito sa kanya. "Hmm?"

"I just, I just wanted you to know that Baekhyun's very lucky to have you as his sister."

Jieun stared.

"And he told me you're very special to him, and he loves you very much," he smiled gently.

He saw how Jieun's lips trembled slightly, her eyes becoming teary again. Pero she rolled her eyes after a moment. "Pangit mo pa rin." Sabi nito sabay talikod at tuluyan nang umalis.

Chanyeol grinned.

Magkapatid nga.

*********************************************

Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung anong gagawin. 

Everyday, he feels Chanyeol's drifting away from him. Nandiyan pa rin naman ang binata, pumapasok para mag-alaga, umaalalay tulad ng dati. Pero it's like Chanyeol's always thinking of some other things. Madalas kapag kinakausap ay hindi sumasagot, kailangan pa niyang ulitin ang mga tinatanong o sinasabi para maintindihan nito. Ni hindi ito nag-iinititiate ng body contact. Walang yakap, walang halik sa noo, walang halik sa labi.

At nasasaktan na si Baekhyun. Alam niya naman na hindi basta-basta makakalimutan ni Chanyeol ang lahat. Kahit hindi nagsasabi ay alam niyang sinasarili ni Chanyeol yung guilt at lungkot. Kahit paulit-ulit si Baekhyun sa pagsasabing kalimutan na nila ang lahat ay tumatango lang ito, ngumingiti na hindi umaabot sa mga mata.

They're both hurting. And Baekhyun doesn't know what to do anymore.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, is contemplating a lot. Oo nangako siya kay Jieun, nakangako siya kay Baekhyun, nangako siya sarili. Pero gabi-gabi, kapag umuuwi siya galing kina Baekhyun at mag-isa sa apartment ay niyayakap niya ang unan saka iiyak, tinatanong ang sarili kung bakit niya nagawa yun kay Baekhyun. Bakit si Baekhyun pa? Bakit siya pa?

Puro sana, puro what ifs. Pero wala siyang magawa.

Kaya pumapasok siya sa ospital na mugto ang mata. Wala namang sinasabi si Jongdae. Maging si doktora ay naging extra cautious sa kanya.

Alam rin kaya ni doktora ang lahat?

Naalala niya na kinausap rin siya ng tatay ni Baekhyun pagkarating nito galing sa ibang bansa. Pero ni isang sumbat ay wala itong sinabi. He even hugged Chanyeol and comforted him while he's crying.

Bakit walang nagalit sa kanya? Si Baekhyun, si Mr. Byun, si doktora. Lahat sila parang ang dali lang tanggapin ang lahat. Did they just accept it over the four years that passed?

Alam ni Chanyeol sa sarili niya na dadalhin niya ito nang matagal. Kahit na sabihing wala siyang kasalanan ay hindi kinakaya ng konsensya niya. If only he was not weak, nakakalakad pa sana ngayon si Baekhyun. He took Baekhyun's dreams away.

He's trying, really trying, to move on. Madalas ay natatagpuan niya ang sariling nakatitig lang kay Baekhyun, humuhugot ng lakas. Isang ngiti lang ni Baekhyun ay gumagaan na kaagad yung kalooban niya.

Gustong-gusto niya itong yakapin, halikan. Pero hindi niya kaya. Kasi duwag siya. Kasi nilalamon na naman siya ng insecurities niya. Kasi nagpapatalo siya sa guilt niya.

Because of these thoughts, hindi niya namamalayan na sobrang nasasaktan na si Baekhyun.

*********************************************

It was a Thrursday afternoon nang mapansin ni Baekhyun na nanunuod lang si Chanyeol ng tv sa tabi niya. Ilang araw niya na ring napansin na hindi na ito nagdadala ng reviewer para sa exam. Ang alam niya ay naka-schedule na ito next month para sa exam.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmmm?" Chanyeol hummed without taking his eyes off the tv.

"Di ka ba magrereview?"

Napatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol at saka marahang umiling.

"Wow, confident ah, next month na yung exam mo diba?" Baekhyun tried to joke to lighten the atmosphere.

Chanyeol smiled sadly. "Di na ko mag-eexam Baek."

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun sa narinig. "What? Bakit?" Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol just shrugged and subtly pull his hand away from Baekhyun's grasp, at saka inayos yung blanket na nasa ibabaw ng mga hita ni Baekhyun.

Agad na nag-init ang ulo ni Baekhyun. "Is this about me?" he asked in a low voice.

"No."

"Chanyeol. Stop lying."

Pumikit si Chanyeol bago sumandal sa sofa at hinarang ang isang braso sa mga mata. "I'm not."

"Tangina naman Chanyeol," Baekhyun's tears started to fall because of frustration. "You have to take that exam."

"Ayoko," mariin na sagot ni Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, pangarap mo 'to... bakit di mo itutuloy?"

He saw how a tear escaped Chanyeol's eyes, kahit may nakatakip pa rin sa mga mata. "How could I... how could I realize my dreams, knowing I ruined yours?" Chanyeol answered in a small, broken voice.

Baekhyun tugged at Chanyeol's arm to look into his eyes. Pareho na naman silang umiiyak. He cupped Chanyeol's face before speaking. "Chanyeol, tama na please... huwag mo nang sisihin ang sarili mo..."

Chanyeol just sobbed, closing his eyes because he cannot bear to stare at Baekhyun anymore.

"A-ayokong umalis ulit, I don't want to leave you anymore..."

Baekhyun's heart breaks further. Sobrang nasasaktan na nila ang isa't isa.

"Paano kung... paano kung... the space is what we need?" He whispered.

Agad na napamulat si Chanyeol. "Baek?"

"Chanyeol... ang sakit sakit na kasi," daing ni Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..."

"Akala mo ba madali lang sakin ang lahat? Chanyeol nasasaktan rin ako. After the accident, I cried myself to sleep every night. Iniisip ko kung paano na ko, paano na yung mga pangarap ko..."

It's Chanyeol's turn to cup Baekhyun's face in between his palms, habang pinapahid ang mga luha nito.

"Pero, not once, not even once na sumagi sa isip ko na sisihin ka. Because that night was my own choice. And I told you, kahit ulit-ulitin man natin yung gabing yun, pupuntahan at pupuntahan pa rin kita."

"At naiintindihan ko kung saan ka nagmumula. Alam kong mahirap. Masakit. And you need to heal yourself..."

Umiling si Chanyeol. "Baekhyun..."

"Masasaktan ka lang. Kapag araw-araw mo akong nakikita. Araw- araw tayong magkasama, Chanyeol, paulit-ulit lang 'to. You'll never heal. We'll never heal."

Kinabig ni Chanyeol ang nobyo sa kanyang bisig at niyakap ng mahigpit. God knows how much he wants to hold this guy forever in his arms.

"Hindi ko kaya..."

Baekhyun tightened his hold around Chanyeol as well. "Kakayanin natin...I don't want to hold you back..."

Humagulhol lang si Chanyeol sa balikat ni Baekhyun. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry kung hindi ko magawang maging malakas para sa iyo..."

Umiling si Baekhyun. "Kailangan natin 'to pareho."

"I promised you before I'll never leave again."

"And you won't leave me permanently. Temporary lang naman 'to. Until we both heal. Hmmm?"

"Pero natatakot ako Baek..."

"Don't be. Tanda mo ba yung kinakanta natin noon?" Baekhyun smiled through the tears, while caressing Chanyeol's back. Nang walang isagot ang kayakap ay nagsimula siyang kumanta nang mahina sa tainga nito. "Huwag kang matakot, di mo ba alam nandito lang ako..."

Chanyeol's sob grew louder. Nanginginig man ang boses ay nagpatuloy si Baekhyun. "Sa iyong tabi, di kita pababayaan kailanman..."

Chanyeol tightened his hold around Baekhyun. The guy continued to hum the E-head's song into his ears.

Habang magkayakap ay nag-flash back kay Chanyeol kung paano sila magsimula. The football games, study sessions hanggang umaga, foodtrips, roadtrips, mga kalokohan.

Then he remembered Baekhyun singing, Baekhyun dancing ridiculously, his laughs, his smiles...

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung kakayanin niya nga ba. Pero with Baekhyun by his side, maybe he can.

_Walang matatakot._

*********************************************

Chanyeol’s panicking again.

He just landed from his flight at dire-diretso siya kina Jongdae para makiiwan ng gamit at kunin ang pinabiling bouquet of sunflowers. Nagmamadali pa siyang maligo at halos paliparin na ang grab na nasakyan makarating lang in time for Baekhyun's graduation. 

Yes, finally. 

Baekhyun decided to continue his studies a year ago. Sumabay ito sa huling taon ni Lucas sa kolehiyo. Ayaw nitong mag-home study, at sa halip ay nag-enroll sa dating unibersidad and even became classmates with Lucas sa mga subjects. Kakaunti na lang naman yung load niya kaya madalas ay nasa bahay pa rin ang binata. Learning how to walk again.

To Chanyeol's relief, Baekhyun also finally agreed to participate in a rehab program. Nagsimula siya ng physiotheraphy bago pa man umalis si Chanyeol. Siya mismo ang personal na umalalay kay Baekhyun noon. Tinutulungan niya sa mga excercise, sinasamahan sa mga appointment sa doctor, binabantayan ang diet.

Yun nga lang, umalis si Chanyeol ng bansa nang nasa wheelchair pa rin si Baekhyun. Malungkot man pero hindi niya nakita ng personal kung paano muling naigalaw ni Baekhyun ang mga paa. He started with his toes, then his feet, then his legs. Paunti-unti ay nagamit itong muli ng binata.

Chanyeol saw his boyfriend's progress through skype. Umiiyak siya nang makita niyang tumayo ito habang inaalalayan nina Lucas at Mr. Byun. From then on, he saw how Baekhyun walked slowly using the walker.

Unti-unti ay hindi na nito kinailangan ang wheelchair. Very minimal na rin ang paghingi nito ng tulong mula kay Lucas.

Daig pa ni Chanyeol ang isang ama who saw his child walk for the first time. Lagi siyang umiiyak na nauuwi sa hagulhol kapag nakikita kung gaano kalaki ang nagiging progress ni Baekhyun. Paulit-ulit rin siya sa pagsabing gusto na niyang umuwi pero pinapagalitan naman siya ni Baekhyun. He wants him to focus on his studies. 

Madalas silang mag-away pero madalas rin ang lambingan. Hindi sila nagpatalo sa distansya. Their relationship even grew stronger. Baekhyun take Chanyeol as his inspiration to strive harder, ganun rin naman si Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi lumilipas ang isang araw na hindi sila nag-uusap. Ika nga ni Chanyeol, "ayaw kong magpa-miss."

Nagsimula muli si Baekhyun sa university nang naka-wheelchair pero dahil sa kasama nga si Lucas at PWD- friendly naman ang mga buildings ng eskwelahan ay nakayanan niya.

Chanyeol is beyond proud. Nang nagkaroon na ng date ang graduation ay agad siyang nag-book ng flight pauwi. Kahit ayaw siyang pauwiin ni Baekhyun ay nagpumilit siya. He didn't want to miss this moment. Two years na rin ang lumipas. Missed na missed na niya ang nobyo.

And this is the day. The day he'll see Baekhyun again. Hindi siya makatulog sa flight dahil sa excitement.

Pero pagdating niya sa university ay agad siyang nagtaka nang makitang halos wala namang tao. Puro estyudante lang, pero walang naka-suot ng pang-graduation o naka-makeup man lamang para sa okasyon. Hindi man siya grumaduate sa eskwelahang ito ay naka-nood naman siya ng mga dating graduations. Alam niya kung gaano ka full-packed ng university kapag graduation. Pero bakit parang normal lang na araw ito?

He looked into his phone. Walang messages. Hinanap niya ang number ni Baekhyun at tinawagan ito. Walang sumasagot. Unti-unti siyang naglakad papunta sa field kung saan ginaganap ang graduation. This time si Lucas naman ang tinawagan niya. Wala pa rin.

Pagdating niya sa field ay saka niya lang nakumpirma na wala ngang graduation na naganap, magaganap at lalong ginaganap.

Is he a day early? Worse, is he late?

Nagpapanic na tinawagan niya ulit si Baekhyun pero wala pa ring sumasagot. Alas-kwatro na. 

Chanyeol looked around the field.

_What the?_

Tumingin siya sa phone. Tama naman ang date diba?

Saka niya naisipang tawagan si Jongin.

With Chanyeol's help, Baekhyun finally reached out to all the friends he pushed away after the accident. All of them were glad to hear from him again. Especially Jongin, na agad agad sumugod sa bahay ng binata ng kinontak niya. Kwento ni Baekhyun, umiiyak ito sa kanya habang naglalabas ng sama ng loob kung gaano ito nasaktan noon sa ginawa niyang pagtulak palayo. Naiyak rin si Baekhyun and claimed that Chanyeol was right. He should not have invalidate his friends's feelings. Lalong lalo na si Jongin na kaibigan na niya mula pagkabata. He said sorry over and over again. Nonetheless, pinatawad naman siya kaagad ni Jongin at ngayon ay isa na uli sa constant makulit sa buhay ni Baekhyun tulad ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol became friends with Jongin again, too. Naging mas close pa nga sila ngayon kesa noong college.

Nang hindi rin sumagot si Jongin sa tawag ay nagpasiya siyang pumunta na lang kina Baekhyun. Siguro naman ay nandun ito?

Pero bago pa man humakbang ay halos matumba siya nang pag-angat niya ng tingin ay nakita niya si Baekhyun na nasa harap niya.

On his feet. With crutches. Baekhyun smiled nervously.

Chanyeol's mouth fell open. Nang huli silang magusap through skype kahapon ay gumagamit pa ito ng walker.

Medyo malayo pa ang distansya ni Baekhyun. Pero hindi maigalaw ni Chanyeol ang mga paa. He's stuck. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa nakikita.

Unti-unti ay naglakad si Baekhyun papunta sa kanya using his crutches.

A sob escaped from Chanyeol's mouth. 

Hindi niya namalayang umiiyak na pala siya. He covered his mouth in disbelief, eyes crying in joy.

Tangina. Hindi niya maipaliwanag yung saya.

He attempted to walk towards Baekhyun but the guy signaled for him to stop. So, he did.

After some minutes, Baekhyun finally reached him. Abot kamay na niya ang nobyo na ngayon ay nakikita niyang umiiyak na rin habang nakangiti.

"Galing ko no?" Baekhyun grinned.

Sunod-sunod na tango lang ang naisagot ni Chanyeol, tears still flowing.

He was beyond proud, amazed and happy.

Hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili at tuluyan ng sinunggaban ng yakap si Baekhyun. The crutches and the flowers fell to the ground.

Baekhyun leaned into him for support dahil hindi pa nga stable ang mga paa nito. Chanyeol cried into Baekhyun's neck.

Umiiyak rin ay walang nasabi si Baekhyun. He just caressed Chanyeol's back for comfort. Napakaiyakin talaga ng boyfriend niya.

Matapos ang ilang minuto ay bumulong si Baekhyun while chuckling. "Chanyeol nakakangalay, di na kaya ng paa ko."

Umiling si Chanyeol. "Bubuhatin kita."

Hinampas naman siya ng marahan ni Baekhyun sa braso. "Upo tayo?"

Katulad ng dati ay marahan siyang inalalayan ng nobyo. Baekhyun can even crossed his legs now. Gusto ulit humagulhol ni Chanyeol sa nakita.

Inabot ni Baekhyun ang pisngi ni Chanyeol at pinahid ang luha nito. "Chanyeol iyakin."

Inipit naman ni Chanyeol ang palad nito sa pagitan ng kanyang balikat at pisngi. "Ikaw kasi, di mo sinabi sakin. Dito tuloy ako nagbreak-down." He said with a pout.

Baekhyun laughed. "Kaya nga sabi ko ngayon ang graduation para ma-surprise kita. Kung sa mismong graduation next week ko sayo to pinakita edi ang daming nakakita sayo," pang-aasar nito.

Natawa na rin si Chanyeol. Naimagine na niya ang sarili niyang umiiyak sa gitna ng napakaraming tao. He kissed Baekhyun's palm. "I missed you. Missed na missed kita baby ko."

Lalong natawa si Baekhyun. Isa to sa mga pinag-aawayan nila sa skype. Gusto kasi ni Chanyeol na tawagin siyang baby pero nababaduyan siya. Lagi niya itong inaasar.

Inipit naman ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa pagitan ng kanyang dalwang palad. "I missed you too, baby damulag."

Saglit silang nagtitigan hanggang sa naramdaman ni Baekhyun na nabasa yung palad niya, umiiyak na naman si Chanyeol.

"Huy ano ba, tigil na, isipin nina Lucas nakikipag break ako sayo."

Lumingon naman si Chanyeol sa paligid. "Ha nasan yung lokong yun? Sabi niya ngayon ang grad-"

Hinarap naman ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa kanya. "Huwag mo nang hanapin. Siyempre kasabwat ko yun. Mas favorite ako nun."

Chanyeol pouted again. 

"Tama na iyak, ha?"

Lalo namang naiyak si Chanyeol. Tangina di niya talaga mapigilan.

"Sobrang saya ko lang Baek. Konti na lang, makakalakad ka na," he sobbed.

Baekhyun nodded. "For that, I thank you."

Umiling si Chanyeol. "No baby, ikaw lahat yun, you did it yourself."

Baekhyun leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. "But you pushed me to do so. You believed in me." Baekhyun whispered.

"I will always do. Ako ang number one supporter mo. Baekhyunatic ako eh." This time, Chanyeol was the one who leaned in and kissed Baekhyun's forehead.

"Thank you, baby."

Chanyeol chuckled. 

Finally, baby.

"Mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal kita." Kada mahal ay hinalikan niya ang noo ni Baekhyun who's now grinning so wide.

"Won't you get tired of me?"

"No."

"Kahit na masungit ako? Grumpy ako? Moody?"

"No. No. No. I will never get tired of you."

Gently, he finally kissed Baekhyun's lips, na kanina pa niya gustong-gustong gawin.

Baekhyun smiled through the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for coming back into my life Chanyeol."

"No, thank you for letting me in back to your life."

"Hindi ka talaga papatalo no?"

"Nope."

They both laughed.

Then Chanyeol started kissing Baekhyun again. They conveyed their feelings through that kiss. Two years, and finally they're back into each other's arms again. 

Nang kapusin ng hininga ay humiwalay si Baekhyun. "Tama na babe, baka jina-judge na tayo ni Lucas."

Kinabig ulit siya ni Chanyeol palapit. "Hayaan mo siya."

"Andyan din si Jongin."

"Okay lang yun."

"Si Jieun."

Saglit na natigilan si Chanyeol. "Ready na yun for mature scenes."

"Hayup ka," natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. "Eh si Dad, andyan rin."

Humiwalay naman kaagad si Chanyeol. "Tara na pala."

Baekhyun grinned. With Chanyeol, he’s ready to face the world, he’s ready to dream again.

Hindi siya matatakot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? Hehe. Salamat kasi nakarating ka dito sa dulo! Hindi ka naman nag-skip diba :<
> 
> Feeling ko hindi ko nabigyan ng justice yung ibang scenes, pati yung characters ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun, sobrang rushed hahahhahahaha. Dakilang procastinator kasi ako huehue.
> 
> Pero ayun, maraming salamat! Let's all support Filipino writers oyeah. 
> 
> Mahal ko kayo, EXO. uwu. ( ･_･)♡


End file.
